Los Juegos MG2
by SkinsMg2
Summary: Los mg2 son involucrados en unos juegos del hambre. ¿quien ganara? ¿quien morirá? descubre en esta pequeña historia.
1. Introduccion

**Introducción**

Estamos en una época de este país donde la nueva ley que surgió gracias a los días oscuros donde el distrito 13 se rebeló para lograr vencer al capitolio nos afecta a todos. Desde la proclamación de esa ley, han transcurrido 14 años, donde hemos visto morir a 322 jóvenes, los cuales quizás nunca pensaron que ese sería su triste final. Donde cada uno trata de sobrevivir a esos juegos que ni el mismo diablo invento en la vida.

Cada año un asistente del capitolio va a cada distrito (desde el 1 al 12) para realizar el sorteo de los _"afortunados"_ seleccionados para ser tributos de este año. Cada año, todos los distritos compartimos el mismo sentimiento, ese día siempre hay llantos, dolor y muy poca esperanza de volver a ver a su ser querido vivo de vuelta en su cálido hogar.

Este año no fue la diferencia, cada distrito ofreció sin más remedio a sus dos tributos, dando en total 24 personas de las cuales una sola sobrevivirá. Tuve la fuerza de soportar este año, y gracias, no se la verdad gracias a que, pero logre sobrevivir este año más.

Veo el proyector que poseo en mi casa y veo a los tributos que dentro de unas semanas sacaran a su asesino interno. A aquel ser que nunca pensaron usar en su vida, y matar a cada uno de los que se ponga en su camino. Sin previo aviso la lista apareció con los nombres de las personas menos afortunadas este año:

Del distrito 1 vienen como siempre un par de tributos que dejan a su lado su miedo al futuro que le espera y muestran que son suficiente fuertes para intimidar a los demás. Mateo y Keren, esos eran los nombres de los tributos. Luego mostraban su estilo, al creerse mejor que los demás. Con el simple hecho de ser del distrito más rico de todo Panem. Eso los hacía _distrito profesional _automáticamente.

El distrito 2, de donde se crean la mayoría de las armas del capitolio, y donde se entrenan a los agentes de Paz. Siempre manda a buenos tributos, la mayoría de las veces son voluntarios ya que son entrenados para estar listos y ganar ante todo. Benítez y Sarah. Fuertes a primera vista y un enemigo seguro para todos.

Joluroo y Giovanna eran los nombres del distrito 3, no tenían un gran cuerpo, para intimidar a los demás tributos, pero todos los del distrito 3 eran conocidos por su gran inteligencia. En ese distrito se desarrollaba todo lo electrónico existente en Panem, y para crear tanta tecnología se ocupa un gran cerebro.

Del distrito de pesca vienen dos tributos delgados y bien puestos, sus nombres eran Joczan y Ethel. Los cuales tienen ese cuerpo ya que de seguro se la llevan nadando todos los días. De ahí se proporcionaba todo el marisco que llega y comen los personales del capitolio.

Del distrito 5 enviaron a unos hermanos, que por azares de la suerte quedaron seleccionados. Mario y Ámbar, que por el rostro que cargaban no estaban muy felices por la elección este año en su distrito. De este distrito solo sabía que eran los encargados de repartir la energía de todo Panem.

A continuación continua mi distrito, el 6. En donde nos encargamos de construir todo los transportes existentes en Panem, desde trenes de alta velocidad hasta los aerodeslizadores que manejan en los mismos juegos para sacar a los cadáveres. Pepe y Nissa son los elegidos, yo solo logre conocer a Pepe pero nada más de saludos, le deseo la mejor suerte.

Después presentaron a los del distrito 7. Sharly y Violetta. Los cuales presentas brazos fuertes gracias a que su trabajo es tumbar cada árbol que esté preparado para ser talado. Estos tributos siempre son temidos por su amplio manejo de armas cortas, hachas, machetes, sierras etc.

Del distrito 8 anunciaron a una pareja seleccionada. Josh y Qaren. La mujer llevaba una trenza que la hacía ver sencilla, no era ni muy alta ni muy baja, podría decir que normal. En cambio su compañero, o al parecer novio o muy buen amigo _(ya que llegaron abrazados) _ era lo contrario, gran altura y fornido. Ambos con pelo castaño. En su distrito elaboraban cada una de las prendas existentes en el capitolio, incluso los uniformes de los Agentes de Paz.

Los dobles A fueron los elegidos del distrito 9. Arturo y Ana, que sin dudar sabias que eran pareja ya que nunca soltaron sus manos. Ana lloraba sabiendo el destino de ambos. Esto era porque, del distrito 9 donde se encargaban del trigo y sus extractos, casi nunca salía un ganador. Era uno de los distritos más pobres.

El distrito 10 mando a Israel y Flor. Los cuales no parecían ser felices, no mostraban ninguna expresión, en su distrito se encargaban de la ganadería. Lástima que los únicos animales que habrá en la arena, podrá matarlos de una mordida.

Harold y Mirsha fueron los seleccionados del distrito 11. En este distrito se encargan de todo tipo de cosecha, como algodón, cereales, entre otros. Eso explica un poco lo bronceado de las pieles de cada tributo. Eran bellos. Pelo chino en ambos tributos, y una sonrisa implacable.

Por ultimo están los del distrito 12. El distrito más pobre de todos. Donde mueren más de hambre que otra cosa. Eric y Samanta. Marcados por esa hambre, van muy delgados. Podría jurar que sus huesos son visibles. No podía imaginar lo difícil que será para ellos lograr pelar.

Y ese fue el final del anuncio de los tributos, fue así como todo Panem se despidió de ellos y les dijo adiós. Y fueron recibidos en el capitolio con una cálida bienvenida. Donde al contrario ahí empezaron las apuestas y las exhibiciones para los patrocinadores que les darán su dinero a cambio de un bueno show.

-hijo- menciona mi madre, -ya es suficiente, deja de ver eso-

-si- digo, -eso mismo creo yo-

Y al apagar la televisión y ver como la pantalla poco a poco termina de emitir la luz, pienso en cómo se les ira apagando la vida a cada tributo, cada año es muy triste el final. Deseo suerte a cada uno de ellos y espero que gane el que más merece ganar. _-Todos-_ Me digo a mi mismo. -_Todos desean eso-_ me contesto, _-lo triste es que solo saldrá uno-_.


	2. Conociendo al Enemigo

_**Conociendo al enemigo.**_

La primera vez que todos los tributos llegaron a verse fue la noche del desfile, donde todos los ojos del capitolio se clavaban en cada tributo, uno por uno. Admirando a los futuros guerreros que entrarían en la arena.

Cada participante junto a su compañero de distrito entraban jalados por un par de caballos, gracias a sus equipos, cada grupo iba vestido con algo conmemorativo a su distrito. Esto era realmente importante ya que como dicen en algunos distritos _–"No hay segunda oportunidad, para la primera impresión"-_ los patrocinadores observaban desde el público, mirando, inspeccionando, y grabando en su mente a cada tributo, y viendo las ventajas que tiene cada uno sobre los demás.

El himno del capitolio empieza a sonar, al fondo del estadio la gran puerta de bienvenida se abre y empiezan a entrar las carrozas con su tributo asignado. Entran en pares, uno a uno. Empezando claro en orden descendiente. En honor a su gran lujo del distrito 1, los dos tributos entran en trajes llenos de diamantes, se ve que llevan valiosas joyas en sus brazos. Keren que es una mujer grande y con muy buen cuerpo luce un gran vestido, largo como un vestido de novia. Luciendo un collar de diamantes y una diadema que puede brillar más que el sol. Su compañero Mateo llevaba un traje blanco con tonos azul cielo, en el no se distinguen mucho los diamantes pero todos por lógica sabemos que su traje está repleto de ellos. El traje lo hace lucir muy corpulento, haciendo verlos bien uno junto al otro.

Benítez y Sarah vienen conmemorando su gran fuerza y su habilidad en la peleas. Sus trajes que se limitaban en Benítez a un simple short dorado y Sarah un traje que solo cubría su pecho y la cadera hacia abajo. Demostrando su gran cuerpo, musculosos, grandes y con la fuerza necesaria para ganar. Sus ojos mostraban ese brillo que buscan los patrocinadores, el brillo que demuestra que ellos podían ganar los juegos.

El traje del distrito 3 llamaba la atención. Joluroo y Giovanna estaban totalmente cubiertos por un traje metálico, el cual soltaba chispas lo cual era tributo a la fabricación de cosas electrónicas, usando la electricidad. Parecían convencidos de poder ganar, llevaban impresa una sonrisa que convencería a cualquier patrocinador.

Al parecer el distrito 4 llamo a _Poseidón y a Yemayá. _Los dioses del mar, Joczan llevaba un tridente y mostraba su gran pecho y espalda, que logra la nadar tanto. Su pantalón era verde y semejaba la cola de Poseidón. En su lugar Ethel llevaba un traje blanco que caía sobre su curveado cuerpo. Se notaba en el público que eran de sus favoritos.

Los hermanos Mario y Ámbar llegaron en trajes formales, traje negro con toques amarillos por parte del hombre y un vestido amarillo brillante por parte de la mujer, muchos pensaran que no iban tan llamativos, iban normales. Pero toda la gente soltó gritos de emoción al ver que llevaban con ellos una especie de bastón cada uno que al momento de estar en contacto soltaban rayos y viajaban a lo largo de su carruaje. Era espectacular para el público. Rodeados de rayos en muestra de la energía que manejan en el distrito 5.

En el distrito 6 se encargaban del trasporte, majeaban trajes de color rojo como el fuego. Saludaban a público y lo más sorprendente de estos tributos no era su apariencia. Si no que al contrario que los demás tributos ellos no llevaban los típicos caballos al mando, al parecer ellos no necesitaban caballos, en cambio los jalaba una especie de carro de última tecnología, era sorprendente porque era la primera vez que remplazaban a los caballos.

Sharly y Violetta llegaron con overoles y camisas a cuadros, distinguiendo a los leñadores que había en su distrito. Mostraban su fuerza al usar una especie de hacha en sus brazos. La arrojaban hacia arriba y las volvían a tomar sin temor alguno. Sin duda su gran manejo de armas los ayudaría en estos juegos.

En el distrito de los textiles, gozaban de todo tipo de telas para los trajes más sorprendentes de todo Panem, Josh y Qaren llegaron vestidos con pieles y telas nunca antes visto. Colores llamativos como los del capitolio. Los ojos de los patrocinadores se centraron en ellos por compartir los mismos tonos de colores que ellos. Un punto a su favor.

La pareja del distrito 9 llego tomados de la mano, tristes ante el público eso es todo lo que les quedaba. Ellos no trataban de fingir, ellos estaban destrozados por dentro. Sus trajes color café como el trigo, solo mostraban la belleza de la pareja. Resaltaban el color de los ojos de Ana y su gran sonrisa. Pero eso era todo.

Israel y Flor al parecer eran los más raros o vergonzosos del desfile, en honor a la ganadería llegaron vestidos de animales, Israel llego vestido de cabra o algo parecido, y sin duda Flor llego de vaca, era irreconocible dicho animal. El público les aplaudió pero la verdad no se sabía si por pena o en realidad si les había gustado.

Mirsha y Harold, los tributos del distrito 11 llegaron vestidos con su uniforme de trabajo. No ocuparon más para dar honor a su distrito. La chica llevaba su gran pelo chino suelto y le daba un gran toque a su sonrisa. Saluda muy feliz con las dos manos. Mientras su pareja, que estaba más bronceada que ella, solo se limitaba a sonreír con ella. Tal vez no se llevaban del todo bien, pero no les quedaba de otra.

Los últimos del distrito 12 llegaron vestidos con casco de minería, todos los años era casi el mismo vestir. Al parecer les pusieron tierra en el rostro o tal vez no. Llegaron muy mal, al público no les gusto, ni los tomaron en cuenta. Eric y Samanta lo notaron, así que sus rostros no eran del todo felices. Ni el saludo les importo hacer.

La exhibición de los tributos fue una gran conmoción para todos en general, todo termina cuando llegamos al centro del escenario donde todos están en círculo y esperan el discurso final del señor Snow.

Snow era el más temido para todos. Todos sabían que él fue el creador de los juegos, y el responsable de todas las muertes que han existido. Con su rostro tan serio y su voz ronca. Todos comprendían que era típico malo de la historia. Su barba blanca, impecable, con el tono perfecto de blanco y el brillo adecuado. Sin notar que por dentro llevaba penetrada toda la sangre de los tributos muertos en su arena.

-bienvenidos tributos- empezó Snow, -me complace anunciar los catorceavos juegos del hambre- el publico enloquece y empieza a gritar. –sin más preámbulos, les deseo lo mejor... y recuerden, que la suerte este siempre de su lado- termina con una sonrisa que para el gusto de los tributos es muy burlona.

Todos desaparecieron, metiéndose cada uno en su escondite con sus mentores y equipos de preparación. Todos sabían que es lo que seguía para ellos, la zona de entrenamiento, donde algunos temen, otros gozan y la minoría se dedica a ignorar y aprender a sobrevivir. Había varias secciones en el entrenamiento, desde aprender a hacer simples nudos para trampas, aprender tipos de plantas comestibles o sus efectos secundarios, aprender a pintar que para algunos es inútil aunque para otros algo muy beneficiosos. La mayoría prefería está en la zona de armamento, donde les aprendía a usar todo tipo de arma: espadas, arcos, cuchillos, lanzas entre muchas cosas más.

Los distritos profesionales se fueron directo a las armas. Los hombres de dicho distrito, Mateo, Benítez y Joczan estaban en grupo riéndose de los demás tributos, presumiendo que ellos gozaban de buena condición física y podían manejar perfectamente las armas. Joczan presume su gran habilidad con las lanzas, ya que la usa en su distrito para pescar, lanzaba una tras otra a grandes distancias. Los otros dos le aplaudían al sentirse orgulloso que su alianza sea desde el entrenamiento.

Las mujeres por su lado, Keren, Sarah y Ethel. Las chicas profesionales solamente platicaban en grupo, al mirar notaba que ellas también hicieron una pequeña alianza que sin duda tenía que ver con la de los hombres también. Solamente reían y miraban a sus próximas víctimas.

Los hermanos Mario y Ámbar se unieron a la pareja de Arturo y Ana. Ellos sabían que compartían el mismo dolor, eran los únicos que fueron enviados no junto a un compañero, si no junto a un ser querido. Ellos solo sonreían el uno al otro y se ponían a crear nudos que no les servirían de mucho. Ellos conocían su futuro y no lucharían por cambiarlo, si no era con su compañero.

El resto de los tributos estaban esparcidos por todos lados. Podías ver a Joluroo y Nissa tratando de aprender a usar algo parecido a una pelota que podía herir a la gente con un simple contacto. Al parecer estaba electrificada o contenía veneno. Flor, Samanta y Giovanna estaban aprendiendo a verificar las plantas y saber cuales les podrían servir para comer, matar y sobrevivir en la arena. Eric, Harold y Qaren aprendían a trepar por redes que les serviría para poder trepar arboles, montañas o cualquier cosa en la arena.

Los días siguieron y los tributos siguieron entrenando, con nervios por el día de la exhibición con los patrocinadores del capitolio, con el líder de los juegos de ese año y con gente realmente importante.

Los tributos profesionales no tuvieron miedo ese día, ellos sabían que sus calificaciones serian altas. Hubo tributos como los del distrito 3, 7,9 y 10 que mostraron algo muy bueno, pero no tanto como los profesionales, en cambio los distritos 5, 6, 8,11, y 12, tal vez por sus sentimientos, su situación. No se permitieron ser buenos exhibidores en la sesión privada.

La pantalla apareció en todo Panem y mostro las calificaciones de cada distrito. Todo el mundo tomo aire, las calificaciones siempre es una manera de ver el futuro de cada tributo, bajas calificaciones, muerte segura. Altas calificaciones, una posibilidad de victoria. Silencio en Panem cuando el símbolo del capitolio apareció y el rostro sonriente de Caesar Flickerman aparece y empieza a hablar.

-hola mi querido publico- tiene una voz muy alta, pareciera que gritara pero no lo hace, y al público le encanta eso, -hoy hemos recibido las calificaciones de todos los tributos, y nos sorprende la gran variedad de números obtenidos- ríe, -a continuación mostraremos la imagen de cada tributo y el numero que obtuvo, ¿a que ya no pueden aguantar la emocionante calificación?- mira la cámara, -pues yo ya no puedo, comencemos- su voz cambio de tono, siempre hace eso para tener a la gente en mas suspenso.

-del distrito 1: Mateo =10, Keren=10, del distrito 2: Benítez=10, Sarah=9, del distrito 3: Joluroo=8, Giovanna=7, del distrito 4: Joczan=10, Ethel=9, del distrito 5: Mario=8, Ámbar=7, del distrito 6: Pepe=7, Nissa=8, del distrito 7: Sharly=9, Violetta=9, del distrito 8: Qaren=8, Josh=9, del distrito 9: Ana=6, Arturo=7, del distrito 10: Flor=5, Israel:4, del distrito 11: Harold=3, Mirsha=6, del distrito 12: Eric=7, Samanta=5.-

Un silencio que se podía saber que era en todo Panem.

-sorprendente ¿no?- murmura Caesar, -ahora ya puedes hacer tus apuestas, suerte y saludos a todos- termina.

Las cartas a estaban sobre la mesa, muchos patrocinadores y habían escogido a sus tributos ganadores, solo quedaba la ultima oportunidad para todos ellos, la entrevista personal con Caesar. Donde cada tributo tenía la oportunidad de expresar lo que lleva dentro en un límite de 5 minutos. En esta ronda solo podían triunfar los tributos con buen carisma, y se podría decir buena autoestima y poder superar en la situación que estaban y hacer que las últimas palabras que escucharía el público los marcaran realmente.

Como era siempre de costumbre, empezaban por el distrito 1 y continuaban hasta llegar al 12.

-y dime Keren- habla Caesar, -¿Qué les puedes decir a los patrocinadores y los demás tributos acerca de cómo ganaras estos juegos?

-Muy sencillo- la voz de Keren es fina y con modales, típico de su distrito, -me temo informar que yo ganare estos juegos, no solo cuento con una belleza de naturaleza, si no que tengo la inteligencia suficiente para lograr ganar-

-y eso lo creo mi pequeña- su sarcasmo siempre hacia conmocionar al público.

-.-

-claro que son naturales- dice Benítez al tiempo que ríe con Caesar y toca su musculo, -y no me decepcionaran en estos juegos-

-.-

-sabias que yo cree varias cosas de las que ustedes usan en el capitolio- murmura Joluroo.

-oh! En serio- dice Caesar con su gran sonrisa.

-claro- ríe Joluroo, -así que tú sabrás que tanto puedo ofrecer para ganar estos juegos-

-.-

-muchas personas creen que nadar y pescar es una tarea fácil- habla Joczan, -pero la verdad es que n o lo es, tienes que aprender a tener paciencia y dejar que el pez se acerque a ti, tener la fuerza necesaria para cargar con el-

-entonces aseguras un buen show ¿verdad?- aclama Caesar

-tenlo por seguro-

-.-

-tu situación es una de las que más conmueve al capitolio ¿no es así Mario?-

-eso creo- su voz seguía mostrando aquel dolor en el que su mente no podía salir.

-y la pregunta es ¿Cómo ganaras los juegos?-

-yo no vengo a ganar los juegos- su voz se quiebra, -yo vengo a ganar el corazón de mi distrito y lograr que mi hermana siga con vida-

-.-

-se especula que los de tu distrito siempre son los mas débiles-habla Caesar, -¿Qué opinas al respecto?-

-no me sorprende- arroja sin miedo Pepe, -no discuto la poca fuerza e inteligencia de los pasados tributos del distrito 6, por algo murieron- ríe.

-dices que no eres como ellos- especula Caesar,

-por supuesto que no- dice en tono burlón, -yo soy diferente y vengo a ganar, pese a quien le pese- termina.

-.-

-¿Qué nos puedes adelantar de ti en estos juegos?- pregunta Caesar.

-me gustaría más que fuera sorpresa- dice Sharly, -pero les puedo adelantar a todo el patrocinador que me ve, que si quieren ver realmente un show impresionante- guarda un poco de silencio para dar más efecto a su sorpresa, -denme la oportunidad de tener en mis manos un par de hachas y serán los mejores juegos que han visto-

-.-

-dime Qaren- siempre con su gran sonrisa, -¿en qué te puede ayudar ser del distrito de textiles?-

-creo que muchos no le dan la importancia adecuada, pero a lo largo de mi estancia en el distrito 8 he aprendido varias técnicas para mesclar cosas, en mi caso telas y crear cosas asombrosas. Hablando ahora de los juegos, creo, que puedo crear a partir de hojas, ramas o algo parecido, trajes que lograran camuflajearme y así lograr vencer a mi oponente-

-muy interesante-

-.-

-sabiendo lo inevitable para ustedes- dice Caesar, -si tuvieras en este momento la oportunidad de despedirte de Arturo, ¿Qué le dirías Ana?-

Ella no empezó a hablar inmediatamente, al parecer le dolía pensar en eso, pero sabía que tenía que contestar.

-muy buena pregunta- trata de ser un poco simpática, -la verdad no tendría las palabras para decirle gracias por todo lo que he vivido a su lado, es triste pensar que esta es la manera en la que tenemos que decir adiós- una lágrima brota de ella y sabemos que es el final.

-muy conmovedor- agrega Caesar

-una cosa más- exclama Ana

-¿sí?-

-ahora si podremos saber quién es más fuerte en el amor- se dirige a la cámara sabiendo que Arturo la escuchaba. –si los hombres o las mujeres-

-.-

-¿Cuál será tu técnica para ganar?-

-la verdad Caesar, no lo sé, dejare que todo salga natural- habla Flor la tributo del distrito 10, -Por algo estoy aquí, y que pase lo que tenga que pasar-

-entonces dices que ¿no te importa morir?-

-a todos nos importa si morimos o no, pero no me preocupo ni estreso por eso, ya estamos aquí ¿Qué no? Hay que disfrutarlo- Todo mundo suelta carcajadas como si fuera un chiste y ella dice adiós.

-.-

-Mirsha es tu nombre ¿no es así?-

-si- contesta tímida la chica del distrito 11.

-de ti no hemos sabido muchas cosas- aclama Caesar, -dime algo que nos asombre de ti y haga pensar a los patrocinadores que vales la pena- de nuevo su sarcasmo.

-bueno- piensa Mirsha, -la verdad no sé que me espera en la arena, pero creo que tal vez yo sea la persona más paciente y tranquila de todos estos tributos, y eso tal vez me ayude, ¿no crees?-

-supongo- dice Caesar y mira al público con cara de _pobre niña ingenua_ el publico ríe.

-.-

-y aquí tenemos al último tributo de la noche- menciona Caesar al parecer feliz porque ya termine la entrevista. –y dime Eric ¿Qué nos puedes contar de tu vida en el distrito 12?-

-la verdad es que lo extraño mucho- empieza, -aquí en el capitolio uno disfruta de muchas cosas que tal vez en otros distritos no, como la comida, las cosas de lujo, la tecnología que ¡uf!- bufa, -es realmente magnifico pero...-respira, -uno siempre extrañara su hogar-

-la familia es la familia- murmura Caesar. –Todos extrañamos a nuestras familias-

-.-

Y esa fue la última oportunidad que tuvo cada distrito para poder ganarse al público, para poder tener la oportunidad de tener el beneficio de los patrocinadores. El que logro ganárselos bien por ellos el que no, suerte en la arena.

Los tributos salieron al escenario para dar la despedida al público y prepararse para el día de mañana. La gente grito, chiflo, les lanzo flores, besos y les aplaudió a cada uno de los tributos. Pocos de ellos devolvieron los saludos y beso, se miraban unos a otros, pensando que tal vez mañana estarían en los brazos de uno de ellos tal vez golpeándolo o recibiendo golpes de él. Tal vez clavando un cuchillo en el corazón de uno o recibiendo una flecha en el pecho de otro. Si bien les iba tal vez lograban alianza con algún partido fuerte y lograban sobrevivir algún tiempo. Nadie sabía que les esperaba el destino, nadie sabía quién iba a ganar y quieres iban a morir.

Esa noche para muchos de los tributos fue la peor de todas, la más larga, la que obtuvo el peor insomnio de todas. Muchos pensaron en que cualquier cosa sería mejor que estar ahí. Regañados por su madre, castigados por su maestro. Cualquier cosa. Hubo algunos que pensaron incluso en el suicidio pero esa no era una salida adecuada. Todo Panem estaba en luto, al saber que sus pobres hijos, amigos, hermanos, compañeros, todos morirían al día siguiente, todo por los moños que se puso el capitulo por los días oscuros.

Pesadillas fueron pocos los que no tuvieron soñando como morían, soñando como los perseguían atreves de la arena que los desconcertaba mas por no saber nada de ella. Siempre era una sorpresa para todos. Terror al ver a creaturas nunca antes imaginadas. Sentir como la sangre les salía de su cuerpo y morían lentamente ante manos de otra persona. Sentir como sus cuerpos van deteriorándose y debilitándose sin poder hacer nada. Verse a sí mismos en los últimos segundos de su vida y decirse _no pude, lo siento. _Desgarraba.

El día llego. Lo inevitable estaba cerca.

Ver el aerodeslizador enfrente de ellos era ver el trasporte del diablo, la maquina voladora que los llevaría directo a su muerte. _¿Por qué?_ Se preguntaban algunos, mientras otros, como los distritos profesionales se reían y gozaban este momento.

Entrar en el metía frio en la sangre de todos. No podría describir la sensación de todos allí adentro, iban a morir, y no lo podían evitar. _–"dame tu mano derecha"-_ la orden para ponerte el rastreador, dicen que no duele, es solo un piquete, pero el terror, que es una emoción muy fuerte, y hace que duela.

Listo, despegue.

_60 segundos_

Si a lo largo del transcurso para llegar a los juegos nunca tuviste miedo, escuchar esa voz, la que te indicaba casi el tiempo que te queda de vida. Lo tenía que hacer. Entrar a una habitación solo, donde solo encontrarías a tu estilista para despedirte y decir tus últimas palabras, paralizaba hasta al tributo más fuerte.

_30 segundos_

El ultimo abrazo, el último beso, los últimos segundos de estar a salvo. Los cuerpos temblaban, y las manos sudaban al ver el tubo en el que cada tributo tenía que introducirse para entrar a la arena.

_15 segundos_

Buena suerte

Todo saldrá bien

Tú ganaras

Sobrevive

Esas eran algunas de las últimas palabras de consuelo que daban a los tributos.

Al entrar al tubo, ver como cierra y todo el sonido se extingue. No hay vuelta atrás. La voz se detuvo, pero pronto vendrá con otra cuenta regresiva pero esta vez la final.

El piso empieza a subir, la adrenalina se impregna en cada y uno de los tributos, al salir la luz encandila al principio, está muy soleado. Todos tardan un minuto en caer encuentra donde se encuentran, frente a ellos está la cornucopia, llena de armamento y comida indispensable para todo ellos. Arcos, espadas, hachas, cuchillos, lanzas, maletas con comida, cobijas, todo estaba, todo lo indispensable para sobrevivir. Y alrededor de ella, los tributos, formados en círculo separados cada uno exactamente del otro, todos se miraban, algunos con cara de terror, otros con rostro desafiante.

Estaban sobre un disco metálico, donde tendrían que esperar la cuenta regresiva, si salían antes, todos sabía lo que pasaría, exploraría y así de fácil morirían antes de los demás.

Al ver más detenidamente la arena, más allá de la cornucopia y los tributos, se alcanzaba a mirar al norte una especie de bosque, los arboles eran muy grandes, altos y llenos de hojas, alguien se podría esconder muy fácil por esos rumbos. Por contrario del bosque, se encontraba una planicie desértica, solitaria y plana, fácilmente te podrían ver en esos rumbos, nadie se adentraría para ser visto tan fácilmente. De un lado se encontraba una gran montaña, llena de rocas puntiagudas, fáciles para usar como arma, y del otro lado se miraba un lago, o quizá un mar, donde podrías encontrar agua, salada pero en fin es agua.

Para algunos que ya estaban ansiosos por empezar el duelo, por ver cómo pueden sus manos quitar la vida la cuenta regresiva tardaba, aun no empezaba, en la cabeza de la cornucopia donde solían poner los últimos 10 segundos, aun no aparecían. Eso era extraño, hasta que una voz lo soluciono todo.

-bienvenidos a nuestra arena de los catorceavos juegos del hambre- era un voz monótona, sin vida, como de un robot, -les informamos de una nueva regla, para hacer estos juegos más emocionantes-

Todos guardan silencio.

-todos sabemos que existe solo un ganador, el tributo ganador es el que logra vencer a los otros 23 tributos, incluso por su compañero de distrito, entonces ¿Por qué no empezar por ahí?...- otro silencio, -hemos decidido que para poder avanzar lo primero que tendrán que hacer es derrotar a su compañero de distrito, solo uno podrá seguir, y para estar más seguro de eso, ningún tributo puede ejecutar a otro tributo a menos que sea el de su distrito, si no obedecen esta regla... explotaran, también colocamos un campo de fuerza alrededor de la cornucopia, así no podrán ir tan lejos, para poder salir, simplemente maten a su compañero y podrán atravesar el campo, sin más que decir, gracias por su atención, y que la suerte este siempre de su lado-

Nada podía ser peor, al instante se escucharon los gritos de dolor provenientes del distrito 5 y 9, los hermanos y la pareja. Ellos no podían hacer eso. Los demás entraron en un pánico que no los dejo pensar, lograrían hacer lo que la nueva regla les pedía. Todos contemplaban a su pareja en silencio. Mirando su rostro, tratando de leer los pensamientos del otro. Intentando pedir perdón por lo que estarían a punto de hacer.

Y ahí estaba la cuenta regresiva, en frente de todos, arriba de la cornucopia y de las armas, para que vieran todas las armas disponibles. Esos sin duda alguna fueron los 10 segundos más largos de sus vidas.

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_¡Empiezan los juegos!_


	3. Sangre

**Sangre**

Todos corren, en lo único que les pasa por la mente. Correr. Los más inteligentes van directo a la cornucopia, los más rápidos y en mejor estado físico llegan primero, vemos como al parecer la alianza entre los distritos profesionales se rompe y rápidamente pelean entre ellos para lograr ganar. Mateo es el primero en llegar, su condición física no lo defrauda y es el primero en tomar un arma, escoge un machete con el que arremete contra Keren, ella cae al suelo de un grito. Ella rápidamente se arrastra hacia lo más cerca posible, Mateo al quien parece que se le mete el mismo diablo sigue tras ella ignorando lo que pueda pasar a su alrededor. Frente a ella Keren ya ve su derrota, su muerte seria rápida, en las manos de quien menos esperaba. Cierra los ojos esperando su adiós. Pero no fue así.

Por su deseo de maldad, Mateo no se fijo el camino que tomaba y choco con una chica de otro distrito, y salen volando los dos. Cae con todo su peso sobre una caja y se desvanece. Keren apenas puede levantarse toma lo primero que ve, toma un hacha y sin pensar clava la punta en el pecho de su compañero.

-esto pasa por atacar a una dama como yo- dice Keren mientras sus manos se empiezan a llenar de un liquido rojo espeso, y mira como la vida de Mateo se va. –siempre me caíste mal- con un fuerte jalón saca la punta del hacha de mateo, toma una bolsa de la cornucopia y se dirige hacia el campo de fuerza, el cual la deja salir.

_Cañón._

Keren es el primer tributo en salir.

Mirsha por su complexión puede llegar a la cornucopia con gran facilidad esquivando a cada tributo en su camino, ella tomo dos pequeños cuchillos y sin pensar brinco sobre su compañero de tributo, la sorpresa lo confunde y cae con ella arriba, Harold no es como los tributos profesionales, no cumple con el cuerpo perfecto para ganar los juegos, ellos desde la presentación mostraron su antipatía que se tenían el uno al otro. Mirsha no dudo y empezó a clavar los pequeños cuchillos en cada pedazo de su cuerpo, el pobre chico solo grito una vez.

La ira entro en Mirsha, la desesperación, todos pasaban por eso. Su mente lo hacía, pero el recuerdo quedaba en el subconsciente, _como podía estar haciendo esto_, así que trato de terminar rápido, perforando cada insignificante parte de su cuerpo, ojos, brazos, piernas, pecho, estomago, ingle, todo perforado, su piel bronceada tomo ahora un color más oscuro, casi negro, la sangre había logrado eso.

_Cañón._

Huir fue lo siguiente que hiso.

La noticia de la nueva regla no fue muy impactante para Pepe, quien desde el principio mostro su carácter y fuerza para lograr ganar los juegos, el no fue directo a la cornucopia, tomo una mochila la colgó en su espalda y fue directo hacia Nissa, ella estaba tomo un arco y se dispuso a disparar en dirección a Pepe. Nissa no aprendió mucho a usarlo, ninguna flecha logro dar en el cuerpo de Pepe, solo la ultima que se clavo en el muslo derecho de él.

-esto no te salvara- grita.

Toma la flecha y sin dolor la saca de su pierna. Nissa sin arma ni nada cae asombrada por lo que acaba de pasar. Sus ojos se tornan y llenan de lágrimas al ver como Pepe se acerca más a ella. Su final fue muy trágico, Pepe tomo la flecha con sus manos muy fuerte y la inserta en el cuello, cortándole la yugular a Nissa y dejando como su sangre brotaba del cuello sin nadie que la detenga, Pepe no se sintió ni mal ni bien, el solo sabía que lo tenía que hacer. Era un obstáculo para su victoria.

_Cañón._

Benítez y Joczan ven como muere su compañero Mateo, con una mirada se dicen lo suficiente. Ellos saben que deben seguir unidos, no permitir que los demás, menos sus compañeras de distrito los venzan, son hombres como pueden ganar ante dos mujeres. Toman lo que para ellos es necesario, una maleta cada uno, se la echan a la espalda y van directo a las mujeres. Sarah y Ethel se miran rápidamente, parece que su comunicación visual no esta tan desarrollada como la de los varones. Cuando piensan el algo ellos ya están sobre ellas. Las toman por en frente las empujan hasta que sus cuerpos entran en contacto, aprovechando la nueva regla. Sarah y Ethel reciben una fuerte descarga eléctrica. _Ningún tributo ejecutara a otro tributo a menos que sea de su distrito si no... Explotara. _Caen al suelo, inconscientes. Se puede ver incluso como la ropa de su espalda, donde tuvieron la descarga, cambio de color. Benítez toma una espada y de un fuerte golpe decapita a Sarah. Tiende la espada ofreciéndosela a Joczan, con sangre fría él hace lo mismo y así es como pactan su alianza. Matando a las mujeres de su distrito.

_Cañonazos._

Eric bacilo un momento, por su mente no pasaba nada, ya habían empezado los juegos, su vida ya había entrado en el juego. Ver todos los tributos correr, golpear, ver el color rojo de la sangre en todas partes lo paralizo, su cuerpo se congelo. Su pulso aumento, sentía escalofríos al ver como su compañera se acercaba corriendo con un cuchillo en manos. Era su fin, no tenia alternativa, no podría tener tiempo para correr y tomar algo en defensa. Samanta acabaría con él. Sin duda alguna.

_Vamos_

Despertó de su pesadilla y cayó de su nube y supo que tenía que hacer algo, si ella pensaba matarlo, no tenía porque ser tarea fácil. Pensó, y reflexiono como podría evitar aquel destino, miro a su alrededor, seguía arriba de la base donde había llegado a aquella arena. Tomo rumbo contrario al de samanta llegando al límite de la arena, podía ver el campo de fuerza que brillaba y se movía como un gel.

Giro la cabeza y Samanta ya estaba detrás.

-hola compañero-dijo sarcásticamente Samanta

-hola-

Y eso fue el único dialogo que intercambiaron, Samanta tomo toda la velocidad que pudo y corrió hacia Eric, espero, al parecer tenía su plan. Corrió con su cuchillo enfrente, clavarlo en su pecho era lo indicado y beneficioso para Samanta. Pero paso algo que nunca paso por la mente de Samanta, a pocos centímetros de clavar el cuchillo y matar a Eric, el rodo de tal manera que paso al lado contrario de ella, tomo su espada y la empujo hacia el campo de fuerza, no sabía que podría pasar. Solo espero que esto lo ayudara.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que paso, el campo funciono como una parilla al rojo vivo, Samanta empezó a temblar y el humo se extendió por todo su cuerpo. No hubo gritos, solo un fuerte y desagradable olor a piel quemada. Sus manos empezaron a quemar y solo la soltó, miro como quedo y se sorprendió al ver que de su rostro solo quedaba un blanco cráneo.

_Cañón._

Joluroo corrió y tomo una bolsa al igual que muchos, la abrió y su idea era correr pero no podía, antes tenía que matar a Giovanna. Metió la mano a la bolsa pensando que podría sacar un arma, pero solo pudo sacar una especie de alambre de cobre, _perfecto_, pensó, esto le podría servir más adelante, si es que lograba zafarse de Giovanna quien ya estaba en los aires hacia él.

El impacto le saco el aire a Joluroo y la vista se le puso borrosa, ella estaba sobre él con alguna especie de espada o cuchillo, no se lograba ver. Por alguna razón Giovanna quería gozar el momento, Joluroo nunca pensó eso de ella, ya que corto una parte de su brazo, sacando un gran chorro de sangre. Joluroo grito.

Giovanna ya estaba decidida, ahora su corazón.

Joluroo le dio un puñetazo en la cara, la desoriento y ese fue el momento para aprovechar, jalo su cabello cayendo a su lado. Tomo la única arma que tenia, el cable de cobre, lo enrollo en su cuello y apretó. En esos momentos uno no mide su fuerza, lo único que quiere que todo acabe. Tiro y tiro hasta que el cable penetro mas allá de la piel del cuello, miro como los ojos de Giovanna giraban y se ponían blancos.

_Cañón._

7 tributos ya estaban libres y caminando por la arena, sin la preocupación de morir. Solo quedaban 10 tributos de los cuales 5 morirían inminentemente.

La pelea entre Sharly y su compañera Violetta empezó rápido, en su distrito manejaban perfectamente las hachas y sierras para cortar los arboles, así que su pelea fue muy interesante, ambos tomaron machetes largos y puntiagudos, doble punta. Ellos sabían que tenían que tomar, para ganar.

Los golpes sonaban en toda la arena, cada uno con movimientos muy fuertes y precisos, Violetta era rápida, giraba y brincaba esquivando los machetazos de Sharly, en cambio el, solo tiraba fuertes golpes tratando de arrebañar alguna parte de ella. Se podía ver cada chispa que salía después de cada golpe de machetes. Golpes fuertes. Golpes rápidos. Estos eran tributos decididos a matar.

La punta del machete roza las costillas de Violetta, ella contraataca y el machete pasa por el brazo izquierdo de Sharly. Toman un respiro.

-veo que si aprendimos bastante- agrega Sharly y suelta una sonrisa.

-que lastima que solo pueda quedar uno- ataca Violetta y su mano se mueve directo al estomago de Sharly.

Todo pasa muy rápido, Violetta no noto el movimiento que Sharly hizo pero logro esquivar, el machete salió volando en una dirección contrario al cuerpo del Sharly y el de él se introdujo en el pecho de ella, escuchando como los músculos se rasgaban, como se le iba el ultimo respiro de vida.

_Cañón._

Flor toma un par de mazas en sus manos, cada maza llevaba colgando dos bolas con picos muy filosos, ella nunca en su vida los habría usado, ni pensado que existía tal arma. Dos bolas con picos atadas a un palo. _Que ingenio_ pensó. Llego cerca de Israel quien ya anticipo el golpe de Flor y tomo una especie de escudo, esquivando cada golpe. Podrías asegurar que Flor estaba loca, arremetía contra Israel sin parar, _golpe, golpe, golpe_. Para él fue sorprendente, nunca pensó en esta situación. Una mujer a punto de matarla. _Golpe, golpe, golpe_. El escudo no aguantaría por siempre, Israel tenía que encontrar la manera, se arriesgo y se lanzo a un lado, alcanzando a tomar un cuchillo, se acerco y lo clavo en el brazo, creando una cortada que iba desde el hombro hasta el codo, Flor empezó a sangrar, pero eso no la paro.

Un empujón fue todo lo que necesito. Callo de golpe al suelo, y después la bola, se escucho como la barbilla se fracturo del golpe, después el segundo golpe. Esta vez el ojo se hunde y cambia de blanco a rojo. Después lo inminente.

_Cañón._

9 libres, 3 aun por morir.

Mario y Ámbar corrieron a unirse. Los hermanos no podían creerlo, mentalmente ya podían estar preparados para la muerte pero nunca en las manos de su propio hermano. Se miraron a los ojos y se abrazaron sin miedo a los demás tributos, ellos sabían que no podían hacerles nada. El abrazo fue silencioso, tan doloroso para ellos que el silencio era suficiente para lograr que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-lo tienes que...-

-calla- interrumpió Mario, -ni te atrevas-

-pero esa es la única salida- dice entre sollozos Ámbar

-¡no!- insiste Mario, -debe de haber otra manera-

-¡no!-grita esta vez Ámbar, -no lo vez, no hay otra salida-

No respondió

-y ambos sabemos quién tiene que seguir- una lágrima brota de su ojo y para Mario fue la peor escena de su vida, -lo siento- y con un beso de despedida Ámbar deja como un ovillo a Mario en la arena.

-trata de ganar- fueron sus ultimas palabras

El no ve lo que sucede pero un fuerte sonido, el aire cortando un pedazo de piel, puede que sea el cuello, las venas, muchas cosas, pero todo llega a donde mismo. El olor a sangre activa su llanto.

_Cañón._

Josh y Qaren corrieron en sentidos contrarios, Josh para protegerse, Qaren hacia la cornucopia.

Ella no sabe que escoger, hay tantas armas, con cualquiera podría matar, pero cuál sería la más adecuada en esta situación, el arco y flecha sería perfecto, el está alejado de ella, podría intentar darle, lo malo de esto es que ella nunca aprendió a usarlo del todo bien. Vio una bolsa con todo tipo de cuchillos, podría lanzárselos pero sería difícil darle. Tomo la bolsa y se la ato a su cinto. _Podría servir luego_. Pensó. Siguió observando las armas cautelosamente sin darse cuenta que Josh ya había tomado otro rumbo, estaba cerca de ella. Listo para matarla. Sigiloso como un felino.

La lanza alcanza a cortar un brazo de Qaren, ella grita y cae al suelo, confusa por lo que paso, toma su brazo y mira la sangre, _¿Cómo paso?_ El había corrido hacia otro lado y ahora estaba sobre ella. Toma los cuchillos de su bolsa y empieza a lanzarlos al rostro y cuerpo de Josh, para su mala suerte ninguno da en su piel. El empieza a corre y Qaren se levanta y busca algo que la pueda ayudar, levanta la lanza con la que fue herida y trata de imitar la maniobra de Josh.

Esta vez la lanza si da en piel, clavada arriba de la cintura, no cae, pero queda paralizado al ver el palo que lo atraviesa. Qaren se acerca, toma un cuchillo del piso. Sin palabras ni corazón, toma la lanza y se la quita, empezando el chorro de sangre, después, para asegurarse, Qaren arremate contra su vista. Reventando el ojo ocular con la punta del cuchillo. Cae y muere.

_Cañón._

Ya la mayoría escapo del baño de sangre del principio, todos ya están refugiados en los brazos del bosque, escondidos en cuevas de la montaña, o verificando el agua del mar.

La cruda realidad caía sobre dos personas del distrito 9. La única pareja de los juegos, ellos eran los últimos, a su alrededor solo había cadáveres llenos de sangre. Sus brazos se tensaban alrededor del cuerpo del otro. El olor sacaba el miedo a relucir en ambos, sus cuerpos temblaban, no lloraban, esto era muy fuerte para llorar.

-soy muy débil- comenzó Arturo, -yo no podre con esto-

-claro que no- dijo Ana, -los dos somos fuertes y podemos con esto-

-no has salida y lo sabes-

-¡yo no puedo matarte!-grita Ana

-ni yo a ti- es extraño ver como su estado no es alterado en el momento, -quiero que vivas tú-

-pe-pero...-

-eso es lo que todo novio desea ¿no es así?-

-si pero...- sus ojos brillaron, pero aun así nunca derramo una lagrima, -yo también quiero que vivas tu-

-reglas son reglas- sus labios se unieron y así sellaron el pacto entre ellos.

-y ahora ¿Qué voy a hacer? Como quieres que...- paro, no podía pronunciar esas palabras, menos a un ser tan amado como su novio.

-no te preocupes, no tienes que hacer nada- dejo de respirar, -ya lo he hecho por ti-

Sin darse cuenta Ana, Arturo saca sus manos de el estomago con un color rojo fuerte, había introducido lentamente y si permiso de su novia un cuchillo pequeño en la parte baja de las costillas, seguramente dañando un órgano vital, su sangre emanaba muy rápido, su piel empezó a palidecer, su fuerza se fue y cayó en los hombros de su amada.

-quiero que sepas algo- su voz era lenta y fría

-si- Ana no podía mas, las lágrimas brotaron en silencio, tratando de que no lo notara Arturo, lo más que podía hacer es ser fuerte para él.

-siempre te quise- tosió sangre, -y siempre lo hare-

-yo también- dijo llorando Ana, -y sie...- paro al ver que la vida de su querido Arturo ya se había esfumado. Tardo en comprender lo que había sucedido, su novio había dado la vida por ella, para ganar estos estúpidos juegos donde no era segura su victoria.

-y siempre lo haré- su corazón paro un momento al terminar su frase, cerró los ojos de Arturo y con un beso se despidió de él para siempre.

Keren, Benítez, Joluroo, Joczan, Mario, Pepe, Sharly, Qaren, Ana, Flor, Mirsha y Eric. Fueron los 12 tributos afortunados en lograr salir de la primera prueba de los Juegos del hambre. Cada uno ya estaba escondido, planeando como sobrevivir, otros buscando nuevas víctimas, buscando fuertes alianzas.

Nadie sabe con exactitud quien ganara, ni mucho menos quienes morirán. Desean muertes rápidas sin dolor, muertes que no vallan mas allá de la arena y lastimen a sus seres queridos. Hoy este día, muchos sufrieron, viendo como sus hijos, amigos, compañeros morían en una tradición que gusta a muy poca gente, solo el capitolio.

Solo queda decir, _que la suerte este siempre de su lado._


	4. Dolor

**DOLOR**

Dolor. Esa era la sensación que sentía cada tributo después del primer día de los juegos. Estar obligados a matar con sus propias manos a su compañero de distrito. Unos pensaban que podría tener la suerte de ganar sin matar a nadie, o en todo caso, morir sin haber matado a nadie. Pero esta vez fue diferente, cada uno, desde el distrito 1 hasta el distrito 12 estaban manchados con ese peso de sangre.

12 tributos. Solo quedan 12. Cada vez menos y menos probabilidades de ganar. La soledad y la tristeza era el sentimiento que acompañaba a cada uno de los tributos. Cada uno caminando por sus rumbos, tratando de no toparse con alguien porque sabrían que se desataría una pelea donde el cañonazo significaría el fin para uno de ellos.

Los recuerdos quedaron plasmados en la mente de Mario y Ana, que después de su gran pérdida compartieron su dolor y caminaron juntos en silencio, fue una alianza para sanar sus dolores, acamparon en el bosque, cerca de la fuente de agua, por si la necesitaban, todo fue en silencio, nadie hablo ni se dirigió al otro. Nunca suplantarían a Arturo o a Ámbar y lo sabían. El silencio era suficiente para ellos.

Miraron sus maletas, no tenían mucho ya que fueron de las últimas personas en salir de la cornucopia y todo ya se lo habían llevado los demás. Una cuerda, dos botellas vacías, un suéter, y una extraña caja con 5 pastillas blancas, no sabían que eran, pero de algo tenían que servir. De armamento, no llevaban mucho, el recuerdo de Arturo estaba impregnado en el cuchillo que llevaba en sus manos, la única arma que para ella era más que suficiente, si pudo quitarle la vida a Arturo, podía quitársela a alguien más. _¿Suficiente para los dos?_

_-.-_

El agua estaba fría, la verdad es que no le importaba, Eric solo quería tomar. El sabia que el agua salada podría dañar más que beneficiarlo. Pero en los juegos, eso no importaba.

Contaba con una garrafa donde podía guardar poco agua, llego a la orilla y mira a su alrededor, para su fortuna era el único en la zona, _según él_. Dejo todo, mochila, dejo el cuchillo que le quito a Samanta y el lanza que tomo rápidamente, todo en la orilla. Se quito los zapatos y se dio un chapuzón en el agua. El sudor poco a poco fue desapareciendo, y a su lado se fue el miedo y el estrés. Ahora paz es lo que había dentro de él, su cuerpo se refresco y pudo obtener la tranquilidad que siempre deseo, en el distrito 12 uno no podía disfrutar de aquellos lujos, los rumores decían que fuera del distrito, detrás de la cerca electrificada existía un lago donde podías nadar. Pero al fin y al cavo era un rumor.

Se sumergió cuerpo completo, trato de abrir los ojos pero lo salado del agua lo impedía, salió del agua y se tiro en la orilla. La arena era caliente, todo lo contrario del agua. Pero agradaba. Se puso a pensar que es lo que haría ahora. Tomo sus dos garrafas y las lleno de agua, tomo una con sus manos y la empino en su boca; al principio fue extraño pasar, la sal ardía en su garganta, pero después de unos 4 tragos, se sentía como agua ordinaria.

Sabía que el lugar donde se encontraba, no era el más adecuado para acampar, tenía que buscar un lugar más seguro, tomo sus cosas, miro, y se dirigió hacia el bosque, donde el sabia que estarían la mayoría de los tributos, pero era mejor que el desierto y la montaña.

_-.-_

La agricultura siempre fue tediosa y odiada por Mirsha, todo los días hacia lo mismo en su distrito. Salir de su casa antes de las 6 am, llegar con el grupo que le asignan todos los días. Trabajar arduamente recolectando todo tipo de frutas o verduras. Tenían un descanso de 1 hora, para poder comer y seguir con el trabajo. La jornada terminaba cuando el sol se ponía, en promedio era como las 6 o 7 de la noche.

Nunca pensó para que realmente le serviría eso, pero en estos momento se sentía muy feliz, corría por el bosque identificando casi todo los tipos de bayas y frutos de los arboles, sabia cuales eran buenos para su cuerpo, cuales la podrían alimentar, y mejor aun, cuales son venenosos con los cuales podría pinchar sus cuchillos y convertirlos en mortíferas armas venenosas.

Saco una bolsa donde fue metiendo las que le servirían, al ver los arboles con frutos venenosos, decidió pincharlos ahí mismo con sus cuchillos, sin arrancarlos, podría pasar otro tributo e ingerirlas. Muerte segura.

Rio y continuo su trayectoria.

_-.-_

Flor ya se encontraba a una altura bastante alta en la montaña, por su baja estura, no ocupaba mucho esfuerzo subiendo por esas grandes y empinadas rocas. Su condición física no era la adecuada, ella nunca subió algo tan extenso, en su distrito solo se encargaba de arrear animales de granja.

Miraba a lo lejos, tratando de buscar algo que le ayudara, tocaba las piedras como si al contacto ellas les dijeran algo, ¿_qué es lo que debo de hacer?, ¿debería estar aquí o en otro lugar?_ Preguntas y más preguntas, y ninguna respuesta. Voltio y ahora observaba mas allá del horizonte, tratando de imaginar donde se encontraba cada tributo, miraba al cielo esperando el sonido del cañón, y pensar que estaría a punto de terminar.

Un ruido entro en su memoria, un ruido como el quebrar de una rama, como el movimiento de una piedra, una presencia, y se encontraba detrás de ella. Flor miro, y a lo lejos, en una cueva unos dos metros arriba de ella, se encontraban unos ojos que la asechaban tal vez desde hace tiempo.

_-.-_

Jocsan y Benítez fueron los que tomaron la mayoría de las armas, espadas, hachas, escudos, lanzas, suministros suficientes para poder sobrevivir juntos. Ellos fueron unos de los tributos más altos, obteniendo ambos una calificación de 10 puntos, las más altas. Podrían jurar que ellos serian los ganadores.

Tomaron como guía el bosque, Jocsan pensó que sería muy lógico que los demás tributos se fueran por ahí, escondiéndose o tratando de hacer lo mismo que ellos. Buscar y matar.

-no veo mucho movimiento- comento Jocsan, -tal vez tendríamos que ocultarnos-

-sigamos- aclaro Benítez, -yo pienso que lo mejor es seguir, así encontramos más rápidos a los demás y acabo con este juego de una vez-

-ganar- bufo Jocsan, -por favor, tenemos una alianza pero recuerda que no durara mucho, y pues todos sabemos que te matare al final-

-no te exaltes _amigo_- rio Benítez, -eso lo veremos luego- dijo en tono burlón.

-me estas retando- se exalta Joczan y ahora va directo hacia Benítez, -porque si así lo crees, podemos vernos ahora mismo-

No tuvieron que decir ninguna palabra mas, eso fue un _clic_ que inicio la pelea, la decisión entre que distrito profesional seguiría caminando vivo por la arena se tomaría en pocos tiempo, tardarían, todos lo sabían. No se rendirían tan fáciles. Joczan tomo una espada larga, alrededor de un metro, si no es que mas. Era fácil usarla para él, en su distrito pescaba con algo similar, moviéndolas rápido y velozmente entre sus dedos para pescar. Por su parte Benítez tomo una espada, pero a diferencia de la de Joczan esta era más gruesa, podía hacerte pasar por un cuchillo gigante, pero realmente si era una espada.

Tomaron su último respiro, se miraron a los ojos esperando que el oponente comenzara.

-nos vemos del otro lado-dice Benítez.

_-.-_

El desierto era un horno en tamaño gigante, _agradable_ era una palabra que no existía en ese lugar, el viento lograba ser más dolorosas esas gotas de sudor que pasaban por la frente de Keren. Fue la única y ella lo sabía, en irse por ese rumbo. Trataba de ser inteligente, pensando en que por alguna razón estaba ese lugar ahí. Que persona tan coherente pensaría poner un desierto solo de adorno, sin ningún llamativo que atraiga a los demás. Keren quería ser más inteligente que los demás.

La arena era suave y densa, caliente como para poder crear ampollas en tu cuerpo, cada paso que daba, calentaba un grado más su pierna, como si su calzado no estuviera y caminara descalza por esas mismas tierras donde podría andar el diablo.

Una fuerte tormenta de arena hizo retroceder un poco a Keren, quien cerró los ojos evitando que la arena entrara a sus ojos. Fue un momento muy fuerte, sentía cada golpecito, como cada fragmento de la tormenta se clavaba en su piel creando un dolor intenso. Primero se vencieron sus brazos, después sus piernas y finalmente cayó en la arena hirviendo. _Gran error_. Fue lo último que pensó y su mente se esfumo. Quedo en negro.

_-.-_

Los arboles eran la especialidad de Sharly, siempre han estado en su vida y con ellos se ayudaría a sobrevivir, entro al bosque y busco un gran árbol para trepar y salvarse de los demás tributos. Encontró uno grueso, unos dos metros de diámetro aproximadamente y una altura incalculable.

Trepar fue un poco difícil, el árbol contaba con una defensa muy engañosa, tenía muchas ramas. Uno decía, _pues con ellas te ayudas a impulsarte hacia arriba_. Pero la verdad era que eran muy livianas y fácilmente se quebraban y caías al suelo. Y si tenias mala suerte quedabas ahí con un hueso roto.

"_La experiencia hace al maestro" _pensó Sharly, con las dos hachas que obtuvo en la cornucopia logro trepar de una manera que a ningún tributo le pasaría por su cabeza, las hachas cuentan con una punta muy grande y filosa en la parte posterior, con la fuerza necesaria podrías usarla como ganchos y trepar el árbol. La fuerza no le hacía falta a Sharly, por lo que trepo sin ningún esfuerzo, y a lo largo de su camino, recogió algunos pedazos de árbol que afilaría para lograr de convertirlo en una especie de mini lanza natural.

Logro subir unos 5 metros, ya no era visible desde el suelo. Esto le daría tiempo y mejor aun, visibilidad para ver a los demás tributos. Abrió la mochila y para su sorpresa llevaba comida, en una bolsa encontró carne seca.

-esto sí es suerte- dijo

Mientras masticaba un pedazo de carne seca, con su hacha comenzó a formar una punta en la primera rama. Trataba de que quedara lo mas filosa posible, así clavarla en el corazón de algún tributo sería más fácil. La carne estaba un poco salda para su gusto, no busco agua, pero seguro que contaba con una, tal vez había tomado una de las mejores mochilas, las cuales incluían comidas, metió la mano buscando algún bote o contenedor cuando de pronto una flecha corto la tranquilidad del bosque, corto su antebrazo y termino clavada en el árbol vecino.

Miro de donde provenía la flecha. Y para su gran sorpresa a lo lejos se miraba la chica del distrito 8 recargada en un árbol con mirada desafiante. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí? Sharly no lo sabía, lo único que sabía, era que de esa no se libraba.

-baja leñador cobarde- grito Qaren desde su sitio.

-hija de...- murmuro Sharly para el mismo.

De un gran salto, brinco desde las alturas y cayó al suelo. Se levanto sin esfuerzo y miro a lo lejos el rostro de Qaren quien al parecer no tenía miedo, se encontraba aun recargada en el árbol mirando a Sharly. Dudo un momento que hacer, sabía que para estar sin ninguna preocupación, era porque tenía una trampa. No era estúpido.

-¿entonces vienes a charlar un rato después de herirme?- pregunta Sharly, -o ¿quieres que tomemos un cafecito?, como tu prefieras-

-no seas idiota- responde Qaren, -tu bien sabes para que estamos aquí, no me gusta perder tiempo, así que como va-

-estas mujeres de hoy- murmura nuevamente Sharly. –si eso es lo que quieres-

Sharly tomo en mano sus dos hachas, las movía con tanta facilidad entre sus dedos, como si fueran pequeños cuchillos, corrió en dirección a Qaren quien al mismo tiempo tomo su arco, y comenzó a disparar. Los arboles ayudaban a favor de Sharly, Qaren no contaba con gran puntería y la mayoría de las flechas se clavaban en los troncos de los arboles. Sharly corría rápido, en menos de 2 minutos ya se encontraba a un metro de distancia de Qaren y menos distancia su cuello con el hacha.

Ante los ojos de Qaren, el movimiento fue muy lento, miro como el hacha cortaba el viento que estaba entre ellos dos, logro inclinarse y esquivar la filosa hoja. Rodo hacia un lado y disparo, lo chistoso del asunto para Sharly era que no tiraba a dar, al parecer para ella su enemigo era los arboles, o algo así. No lo entendía.

Sharly tomo una decisión, arriesgaría una hacha para lanzarla directo a ella. La tomo por la parte más baja del mango, trato de apuntar directo a una parte vital de ella, cabeza, pecho, estomago. Respiro, contrajo los músculos del brazo y lanzo. Ahora la lentitud estaba por parte de Sharly, conto cada giro que daba el hacha, _1, 2,3_. No se escucho el impacto, el grito producido por Qaren lo opaco. Se tumbo inmóvil en el suelo.

Sintió como la gota de sudor le bajaba por la frente, dejo de respirar esperando el sonido del cañón, pero no lo hubo. Espero pero nunca se escucho. _Lo tendré que hacer con mis propias manos_ pensó. Apretó fuertemente su hacha de repuesto, poniendo la punta en frente para estar listo y clavarlo, se acerco y miro el rostro de Qaren, se coloco de tal manera que quedo sobre ella, la manera perfecta para clavar el hacha con todas sus fuerzas, la tomo de la barbilla y miro su rostro esperando alguna reacción... y la obtuvo. Qaren abrió los ojos, fijos en el, rio y dijo:

-caíste-

Al igual que un roedor, Qaren salió disparada fuera de Sharly. Lo tenía todo preparado, Sharly paralizado miro como Qaren se alejaba del, _¿Cómo lo lograría?_ Y lo miro todo. Miro las manos de Qaren soltar una cuerda desde un árbol. Miro como la cuerda desaparecía en el cielo, y por ultimo miro las grandes rocas caer sobre él.

Al fin comprendió que era _poner la mente en blanco_, los golpes sobre su cabeza crearon grandes rayas de las cuales salía la sangre, respiraba y es lo que olía; metal. No sabía si era el de su hacha que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de él, o toda la sangre derramada sobre su rostro. La blancura se fue al ver los tenis de Qaren, quien se acercaba paso a paso, le tomo el rostro de igual manera que él lo había hecho, ella lo miraba seriamente, como si sintiera lastima por él.

-lo siento- dijo, -pero así es como se verifica una muerte-

Dio un paso atrás, y fue como sin pensarla, la vida de Sharly acabo. Disparo una flecha directo al corazón, clavándose y agujerando la piel y soltando lo último de sangre que quedaba en su cuerpo.

_Cañón_

_-.-_

Su mirada estaba clavada en ella, sabía que no era ningún tributo, los ojos eran rojos, como si una flama existiera dentro de ellos. Fijos, sin parpadear. _Podría ser un simple animal. _Pensó Flor. Le serviría de alimento, o alguna otra utilidad. En su distrito ha logrado lidiar con muchos animales, no tan salvajes pero, en fin, siguen siendo animales.

La oscuridad de la cueva no permitía la visibilidad, pero seguía acercándose más a él, su respiración era el nuevo sonido que percibió, que la verdad no se escuchaba agitada, ni temerosa.

-no temas- dijo lo más amable posible, -no te are daño-

Se movió, ella lo supo porque los rojos ojos cambiaron de posición, centrándose en medio de la cueva, _¿Por qué no querría salir? _Noto que estaba aun paso de poder entrar en contacto con el animal. Y él a un paso de ella. Busco algo en su maleta, agua, comida, cualquier cosa que la ayudara. Pero nada lo hizo.

El rugido del animal fue tan fuerte que aturdió por un momento a flor, era grande y gordo, pelaje oscuro como la noche, era una especie de gato, orejas picudas, y un típico bigote de gato, lo diferente era que su cuerpo era tan grande como un oso negro. Espalda, y piernas gordas y fuertes. Las garras salían de gran tamaño de sus patas.

Flor había escuchado de los _mutos_, sabía que eran animales modificados para este tipo de eventos, pero nunca imagino uno tan grande.

Dejo la cabeza inclinada, tratando de mostrar que para ella, el era superior y no quería dañarlo. Puso reversa a sus pies y poco a poco camino hacia atrás, tratando de hacer el menor movimiento que exaltara al animal.

Los ojos seguían clavados en ella, el oso-gato lograba oler su miedo, su temor hacia él. Tenía inteligencia propia, el capitolio era experto en eso, dejar que sufra y después acabar con ella.

El manotazo recibido por el muto hizo volar a Flor, cayendo entre las piedras que proporcionaba un daño extra. Fue tan fuerte que Flor juraba que algo se le había quebrado, algo dentro de ella trono y causo dolor. Con sus brazos se arrastraba lejos del muto. Se escondió detrás de una piedra pensando que esa sería su salvación. Pero no recordaba todo lo que podía hacer un muto. Su respiración fue tomando ritmo normal, nunca pensó este momento. A continuación Flor trato de no gritar por lo que sus mismos ojos empezaron a ver. La piedra en la que estaba escondida empezó a levantarse, como si levitara así mismo. El muto la tomaba por detrás, estaba en dos patas como un humano, lanzo con tanta fuerza la roca que llegaría hasta debajo de la montaña. Otro rugido, un último grito. Y al final un cañonazo.

Flor fue destrozada _"literalmente"_ por el muto. Su cuerpo fue separado en tantos pedazos como se pudo, podías ver la sangre derramada en las piedras, sus huesos aruñado por los dientes del muto y lo más fuerte de todo. Su cabeza aplastada como un huevo al caerse.

Un tributo menos.

_-.-_

La sed nunca se fue, de hecho para Eric ahora era más la necesidad de agua. Tomo su segundo garrafa de agua y sintió como por un momento se sentía refrescado. La sal dejo de quemar tiempo atrás, pero el ardor paso a su estomago provocando fuertes vómitos que no lo ayudarían en nada.

Su mente empezaba a viajar entre espacios alternos. Se sentía mareado, y débil. Sabia el _¿Por qué?_ Pero trataba de no pensar en su gran error. Camino entre los arbustos de los arboles, no sabía si todo lo que miraba era real. Pero ahí estaba su familia con él, apoyándolo detrás de los arboles, gritando _vamos, tu puedes, así se hace. _También vio a su compañera Samanta, quien no hablaba solamente le sonreía.

Llego una zona redonda, donde no había arboles ni arbustos, solo un césped que se extendía por todo el lugar, el aire soplaba diferente en ese lugar. Más relajante, sin el olor a sangre.

Se coloco en el medio del lugar, observando cada ángulo de él, comenzó a dar vueltas pensando en lo agradable que seria. Y recibió una nueva visita, podría pensar que sería visión pero esto podría ser igual de real que una visión. Cada tributo se encontraba alrededor de él, asechándolo desde la seguridad de los arboles, miro en todas direcciones y ahí estaban. Distrito 1, 2, 3, 4... Todos.

Cada giro, los rostros de los tributos se acercaban hacia él, como los mismísimos fantasmas, sin dejar rastro del caminado. Cuando menos lo espero ya los tenia respirando cada uno sobre él, sentía lo caliente de sus cuerpos y todo término. Su riñón no pudo aguantar tanta sal y dejo de filtrar sangre, su cerebro no recibió oxigeno y murió.

Su último pensamiento fue _¿Quién lo habría matado? _Pero la cruel realidad fue que él se mato. Nunca estuvieron los demás, nunca fue atacado por otra persona, las visiones engañan, y Eric fue muy débil para soportar.

El cañonazo fue escuchado, otro menos.

_-.-_

El sonido de un pájaro fue el que inicio el combate. Benítez y Joczan se lanzaron uno contra el otro. Chocaron con las armas al frente, soltando chispas. Nunca dejaron de verse a los ojos, tratando de buscar una señal de debilidad. Los tributos profesionales eran fuertes, lo sabían, pero siempre habría uno mejor que el otro. El arrepentimiento era lo que buscaban.

Para Panem esto era lo que les excitaba mas, ver como dos tributos que anteriormente eran alianza y llegarían al final juntos. Terminaban matándose uno al otro. La gente en el capitolio gritaba, y aumentaban las apuestas para cada tributo.

Cada golpe con los metales debilitaba los cuerpos de los dos. Giraban, brincaban, rodaban, todo tratando de evitar cada espadazo del oponente.

-eres duro de roer- dice Joczan

Un movimiento de Benítez alcanza a Joczan dándole directo en el hombro. En defensa desde el suelo Joczan lanzo un espadazo hacia sus tobillos logrando ponerlo a su altura. Los dos hincados sobre el suelo.

En esa postura miraban inservibles las armas, si ganarían esta competencia seria con sus propias manos. Joczan se lanzo sobre Benítez quedando sobre su estomago y arremetiendo a golpes su cabeza, cada golpe creaba un manchón de sangre sobre su cara. Benítez regresaba los golpes de igual manera, hiriendo el rostro del nadador, eran tan fuertes los golpes que algunos huesos estuvieron a punto quebrarse.

El rostro de Benítez fue deformándose de tal manera, que la visibilidad ante él fue casi nula, su respiración se torno lenta y con dificultad. La sangre brotaba de cualquier orificio, nariz, boca, ojos, incluso los oídos. Joczan no paraba, no tuvo piedad.

-y así es como el distrito 4 le gana al 2-

Y con esas palabras, Joczan termino la vida de su alianza. El ultimo puño impacto en la barbilla rompiendo la mandíbula, Benítez soltó un leve gemido, un grito de victoria para Joczan.

_Cañón_

Miro sus manos rojas, tomo la ropa del difunto distrito 2 y se las limpio.

-¿siguiente?-

-.-

Después de salir de la cornucopia, Pepe había tomando rumbo hacia la montaña, aun pensando en lo cruel que fue al matara a su compañera Nissa, su mente divagaba por todos lados, menos en la arena. Camino una gran distancia en línea recta, con la suerte de no toparse con nadie en su camino.

Pensaba en su familia, en como en todo Panem lo miraban, trato de contra una cámara, los encargados de organizar estos juegos se encargaban de esconder bien las cámaras, para que ellos no pudieran verlas y poder tomar sus mejores ángulos.

_-.-_

Lejos, muy muy lejos de la arena, se encontraba una pantalla que mostraba el tamaño de la arena en escala, se mostraba en un circulo los números de los distritos y la posición en la que se encontraban. En la orilla de la montaña se observaba un circulo con el numero 6 en el. Y a unos cuantos metros de distancia se encontraba otro circulo pero con un 3 en el.

-2, 4 gana el 4- dice el personar encargado del show, -3 y 6, veamos si el mayor gana nuevamente- ríe.

-hagamos algo divertido- menciona su compañero.

De los modernos escritorios de la sala, salieron luces flotando, círculos, cuadrados de colores, los cuales fueron presionados por muchos empleados. Crearon una especie de celda y la llevaron directo arriba de los tributos 3, 6 y la dejaron caer.

_-.-_

El aire cambio sobre la cabeza de Joluroo, la briza se extinguió, toda fuente de aire se esfumo. Solo un nuevo ruido se alcanzaba a escuchar, un zumbido penetrante, como si muchos insectos vibrando en sus oídos. Miro en direcciones aleatorias, buscando el motivo del ruido, pero solo miraba rocas y arboles. Camino un poco más y alcanzo a ver una pequeña luz escondida detrás de un arbusto.

Se acerco y miro detrás del arbusto, era una pequeña línea que se marcaba a lo largo del camino, era delgada y brillante, quiso tocarla pero sabía que eso sería peligroso.

Siguió caminando alrededor de la pequeña línea, esperando encontrar final. El brillo aumentaba y disminuía según el terreno donde se encontraba, de igual manera no se atrevía a cruzarla, todo era peligroso en estos juegos, hasta lo más inofensivo. Como esa línea.

-veo que no eres el único curioso- sorprende Pepe a Joluroo

-ha! Yo veo lo mismo- responde, -lo más extraño es que, quizá yo pueda saber qué es esto, veo cosas semejantes en mi distrito-

-creo que en mío también –agrega pepe, -algunos de nuestros transportes irradian una luz parecida-

Pepe vio que Joluroo no estaba a la defensiva, ni trataba al parecer atacarlo.

-¿Qué crees que sea?- pregunto Pepe

-no lo sé la verdad- contesta, -tal vez es una manera de juntarnos para pepear ¿no crees?-

-tal vez- Pepe miro a Joluroo tratando de decirle que ellos eran a los que habían escogido para pelear, los que estaban encerrados. –y ¿Qué aremos?-

Esto fue una gran indirecta que tal vez captaba Joluroo, pero tal vez no. Una alianza ayudaría mucho en este momento, los dos podrían solucionar ese asunto. Miro sus ojos y espero respuesta, esperando la deseada.

-pues esto es un juego- comenzó Joluroo, -y en un juego siempre hay un ganador-

La mano de Joluroo se poso en el hombro de Pepe, y con un impulso lo hace brincar hacia el otro lado de la línea, al pasar por la línea Pepe recibe un fuerte impacto por un rayo azul que brota del suelo. Los pelos se erizan y cae.

Joluroo sintió la victoria por primera vez, fue diferente que cuando mato a Giovanna, ella murió por regla. Pepe moriría por defensa propia. Tratando de defenderse del rostro de niño bueno que llevaba puesto Pepe.

El círculo comenzó a brillar más fuerte, tan fuerte que la luz segaba los ojos de Joluroo haciéndolo retroceder, el zumbido comenzó de igual manera haciendo que los tímpanos de Joluroo vibraran hasta dolerle. Y de repente un estallido, un fuerte estallido. _¿Sería el cañón que indica la muerte de Pepe?_ Pero el recuerda nunca haber escuchado ese cañón, tapo sus oídos tratando de evitar la fuerte vibración. Retrocedía paso a paso alejándose de la línea azul del suelo.

Abrió poco los ojos y contemplo como Pepe se levantaba poco a poco y miraba con lastima su rostro. Todo fue una trampa del capitolio, creyendo que el que se quedara adentro seguiría vivo, la ignorancia y el egoísmo hizo cavar la tumba de Joluroo, quien se retorcía en el centro del círculo derramando sangre.

Los gritos llenaron la mente y cuerpo de Pepe, miraba como cada segundo Joluroo hecho ovillo en el suelo sufría, como brotaban lagrimas de sus ojos y como los dedos se clavaban en su cabeza tratando de alejar el _DOLOR._

Pepe se levanto, dio la espalda a Joluroo y escucho el cañón.

…

Esa noche la arena fue iluminada por fotos de los 5 tributos caídos.

Del distrito 7 Sharly.

Del distrito 10 Flor.

Del distrito 12 Eric.

Del distrito 2 Benítez.

Y finalmente del distrito 3 Joluroo.

Los demás sobrevivientes solo pudieron contemplar en silencio aquellas imágenes, de los tributos que cayeron en las manos equivocadas.

Los sueños esa noche se convirtieron en pesadillas, todos soñaron con su muerte, todos soñaron estar en el lugar equivocado. _Nadie pudo dormir._


	5. Sufrir

**Sufrir**

En algún lugar, sentado gozando de un aire fresco, un plato con la comida más exótica que el capitolio podría conseguir, se encontraba Snow, quien atreves de su gran pantalla miraba como 24 jóvenes morían sin razón alguna, simplemente porque para el ese era el mejor _"reality show"_

En la pantalla apareció Caesar con su azulado cabello que brillaba casi como un diamante. El publico siempre se pregunto ¿Qué seria lo que se pondrá en el cabello que lo hacia brillar de esa manera? Su rostro estaba serio, al salir a dar las ultimas noticias sobre los juegos, era otro Caesar, no era le mismo que en las entrevistas de los tributos, al parecer aquí si parecía un adulto serio.

A su espalda se podía ver unas imágenes que para mucha gente de los distritos era devastadora, una y otra vez se podía ver la sangre derramar en la pantalla, mirarla desde diferentes ángulos hacia que el estomago se revolviera mas rápido.

-que ingeniosa Qaren- hablo Caesar, -planear la trampa que dio muerte al tributo del distrito 7- las imágenes mostraban como el rostro de Sharly desaparecía tras las enormes rocas que cayeron sobre el. Minutos después ver su ojos sin vidas mirando al mas allá. Sin expresión, quizá solo una, la de sorpresa.

-al parecer esta niña será muy difícil de vencer, que nos esperara mas adelante- sonrió Caesar sin pasar a la carcajada.

Las imágenes cambiaron de ambiente, de los grandes arboles donde la sangre había corrido gracias a Qaren, pasaron y mostraron una gran montaña, rocas por todos lados, primero mostraron la belleza del lugar, los hermosos colores que impactaban en cada roca, hasta llegar al rojo sangre que se derramo en ellas, y ver pedazos de un cuerpo. Las imágenes eran escalofriantes, como sacadas de una película de terror.

-esto si fue realmente feroz- comenzó Caesar mirando hacia el publico que lo miraba, -haber muerto por la punta de un cuchillo, la velocidad de una flecha o el golpe de otro tributo, es una manera "normal y cotidiana" pero esto...- tomo aire, -esto si es un cazo serio, la tributo del distrito 10 murió de la manera menos deseada por un humano. Solo podría decir, suerte con los que recogen los cuerpos en la arena, será difícil encontrar cada parte de su cuerpo.-

Las imágenes continuaron mostrando primero un brazo, luego un trozo de lo que quedaba del pie de flor, y por ultimo su cabeza, la cual tenia una gran cortada por la mitad haciendo irreconocible el rostro.

Después velozmente pasaron imágenes de Eric que yacía en el suelo, sin vida. Su cuerpo había tomado un color amarillo verdoso, tumbado contra el suelo. Se podía apreciar como un tipo espuma comenzaba a supurar por su boca, sus ojos en blancos mostraban una escena más de terror que de alguna otra cosa.

-siempre cuando hay agua en las arenas de los juegos- menciono Caesar, -termina alguien muriendo así como el joven del distrito 12-

Una quijada rota fue lo que apareció en la siguiente imagen, solo mostraban el rostro de Benítez, su rostro estaba hinchado, los ojos cubiertos por los grandes moretones que Joczan había dejado de recuerdo en su piel.

-que golpes- alago Caesar, -a este chico si que le enseñaron a pelear- seguían las imágenes de Benítez, con su rostro entre una combinación de rojo sangre y piel.

-y por ultimo- finalizo Caesar, -nunca pensamos que el sonido seria una gran herramienta para la muerte- a continuación se mostraron imágenes de Joluroo quien a través de fuertes ondas sonoras, murió al quedarse atrapado en lo que parecía una red. Sus oídos habían explotado y de ellos brotaron chorros de sangre, -no puedo imaginar el dolor que pudo sentir este chico, pero en fin, ya esta muerto- fulmino Cesar.

La pantalla se puso en negro y mostro el símbolo del capitolio, Caesar miro a la pantalla y continúo con sus frases.

-veamos que sucede este día en la arena, prepárense, que la arena tiene nuevas sorpresas- Caesar rio y la pantalla se apagó.

_-.- _

La noche ya estaba por acabarse, Ana podía observar claramente como el sol se empezaba a reflejar sobre la delgada hoja del cuchillo que había usado Arturo para su fin. No pudo dormir, hablo con Mario y quedaron que ella haría la primera guardia, pero él nunca se levanto, y por ella no había problema, tubo toda la noche para pensar.

El bosque parecía una gran sala donde se presentaba un muerto y nadie hablaba, el silencio era el lenguaje de esas tierras. Si no aprendías a hablarlo, vendría otro y te lo aria aprender hasta la _MUERTE_.

-buenos días- le sorprendió la voz de Mario

-buenos días- contesto de la mejor manera Ana sin parecer muy seca, aunque realmente no le importaba.

-discúlpame por no cambiarte de guardia, creo que estaba muy cansado-

-no tienes que- contesto Ana, -creo que me ha servido mas estar despierta y ver la profundidad de la noche-

-y como estuvieron las cosas, ¿cañonazos?-

-ninguno-

-bueno, menos mal, pero...- dudo lo siguiente, -¿Qué haremos ahora?-

-pues lo mismo de siempre- mascullo Ana, -seguir adelante, hasta que llegue lo que tenga que llegar-

La conversación no continúo, empezaron a recoger las bolsas y las frutas que lograron conseguir. Estaba listo cuando una fuerte briza azoto en sus caras, los cabellos de Ana se revolotearon por todos lados, creándole nudos y enredando su cabello. En la cabeza de Mario paso rápidamente la pregunta _¿Qué esta sucediendo?_ Pero como era normal en este juego, la pregunta quedo sobrando ya que la respuesta llego primero.

Del cielo comenzó a llover, pero no una lluvia cualquiera, no eran gotas lo que caían, sino un fuerte y gordo granizo. Las temperaturas no eran aptas para un granizo de ese grosor, pero aquí sucede de todo. La velocidad del granizo era tan fuerte que el golpe con la piel dolía, incluso si tenias mala suerte podría llegar a cortar. Ana y Mario corrieron en busca de algún refugio cercano, pero al ver a su alrededor, toda y cada parte del suelo recibía los golpes del granizo.

-necesitamos un lugar con algo que nos cubra del cielo- sugirió Ana

-La montaña- sin pensar dijo Mario, y Ana sabia el porqué, _cuevas._

Ese fue el inicio del nuevo día para los tributos del distrito 5 y 9. La gran y fría bienvenida que el cielo les dio. Corrieron esperando no haberse alejado tanto de la montaña, en sus mentes no había preocupación por otros tributos, de seguro ellos habían recibido la misma bienvenida.

_-.-_

_-toma- su voz siempre sonaba dulce como la miel, y te tranquilizaba todas aquellas cosas que tuvieras en tu mente, -no le diré a nadie así que aprovecha-_

_Mirsha estaba debajo de un árbol de mandarinas un poco cansada, gozaba de un poco de sombra no permitida en su trabajo, era muy pequeña aun para acostumbrarse a esas duras horas de trabajo. _

_Frente a ella estaba una joven mujer. Ale era una chicha del distrito que conoció en los grandes huertos del distrito; era un año mas grande que ella por lo cual ya tenia mas tiempo que ella en el trabajo, era piel morena como la mayoría del distrito, su pelo era oscuro y lacio, como finos hilos cayendo desde su cabeza hasta sus hombros. Sus ojos eran de un color café avellana, fuertes y resistentes a las lágrimas. _

_-come rápido- inquirió Ale, -los guarias pueden llegar en cualquier momento-_

_Ale siempre cuido de Mirsha y la complacía comiendo a escondidas frutas del huerto. Ellas eran grandes amigas._

_La escena cambio y en sus ojos se plasmaron el día en que ella fue seleccionada como tributo para su distrito. Mirsha salió de la fila de chicas y corrió en dirección a ella, la abrazo y sintió como el calor de su cuerpo se escapaba y llegaba a ella. La fuerza era tan grande, trataba de que nunca la pudieran arrancar de su vida._

_-no te vallas-grito entre lagrimas_

_Ale no hablo, miro a los agentes de paz y ellos accedieron a parar un momento. Ella hablo clara y directa._

_-No tienes de que preocuparte- nunca salió una lagrima de sus ojos, ni pensar en su futura muerte la hacia temblar, -tienes que seguir con lo tuyo, te he enseñado lo fundamental para sobrevivir, tu espera aquí y veras como pronto volveré-_

_-¿si volverás?- una luz en sus ojos se lleno de ilusión,_

_-te lo prometo- fueron las ultimas palabras que escucho salir de su voz, a continuación se fue alejando con los agentes de paz y salieron del distrito. _

_Mirsha nunca volvió a verla, a los pocos días de los juegos, ella murió. Un tributo la había atacado clavándole una flecha en su estomago y dejado desangran en medio de la arena. Mirsha miro el momento exacto en su proyector. Y supo que en ese momento una parte de ella fue apagada, su mejor amiga había dejado de existir. Desde entonces ella lloraba cada noche deseando nunca llegar a entrar a los juegos._

_Las lágrimas se sentían tan frías en su rostro, tan fuertes y dolorosas..._

Mirsha despertó con la cara empapada de agua, había trepado a la sima de un árbol salvaguardándose de otros tributos, del cielo empezaron a caer granizos tan fuertes que la habían levantado del sueño. Bajo rápidamente del árbol, miro en todas direcciones, el granizo caía tan fuerte que parecía que una neblina llenaba el bosque evitando ver más de unos pocos metros.

Una suave brisa toco el brazo de Mirsha quien volteo hacia ella y a lo lejos se le a figuro ver una sombra, entre dos arboles contemplo el bello cabello de su amiga Ale, sabia que no era real, ya había despedido desde hace tiempo a su amiga y sabia que nunca volvería pero... esta era la señal que ella esperaba, miro mas allá y corrió.

-yo si regresare- dijo Mirsha, -te lo prometo Ale- y despareció entre la neblina.

-.-

Qaren no se había alejado demasiado de Sharly, a lo lejos podía ver el bulto de rocas en el cual fue enterrado, solo que con un leve cambio. Ahora la nieve lo cubría completamente, parecía una montaña nevada en versión miniatura.

Ella se encontraba hecha ovillo dentro de un árbol, el destino (si así lo quieren llamar) le puso ese árbol en su camino, el hueco era perfecto para su delgado cuerpo, al verlo no pensó ni dos veces para saber que esa seria su cama esa noche, el lugar donde soñar seria imposible, pero trataría. El fuerte golpeteo de los granizos al caer al suelo la había despertado. Nunca en su vida había visto nevar o caer granizo de tal tamaño, dejo a un lado la competencia, la necesidad de matar o morir y contemplo aquella imagen que para ella era asombrosa.

A lo lejos pudo observar algo moviéndose, un cuerpo se movía a gran velocidad, era como una sombra que esquivaba los arboles y brincaba arbustos para continuar su camino. Se pregunto ¿Qué seria eso, un muto, un tributo, alguna otra cosa? Como leyendo su pensamiento, la sombra se detuvo y desapareció entre la fuerte lluvia.

Todo quedo en silencio, solo se escuchaba el _tic tic tic_ del granizo caer. Sabia que no tenia de que preocuparse, era casi imposible que alguien la encontrara, y mas si se encontraba refundida dentro de un árbol.

Tomo un respiro, sus ojos se cerraron y su mente se relajo. Dio la espalda e hincada como se encontraba gateo hasta lo mas al fondo del árbol. Se encontró con sus suministros, comida, agua, su arco y algunas otras armas que le quito a Sharly. Hiso todo a un lado y reclino en la corteza interna del árbol, tomo una manzana y dispuso a comerla.

El jugo de la manzana roso suavemente sus labios, expandiendo el sabor por toda la boca de Qaren, tomo su mordisco y lo mastico, nunca pensó que una manzana la haría gozar de tal manera, pero era realmente rica.

La luz dentro del árbol disminuyo lentamente. Qaren miro hacia arriba como si esperara ver una bombilla eléctrica, pero solo vio mas corteza, miro hacia los lados y todo estaba igual solo que mas oscuro, miro hacia enfrente y la manzana callo de su mano, reboto y se fue rondando hacia la entrada del tronco y se detuvo en unas botas negras llenas de barro.

¿Cómo? Se pregunto Qaren, era el lugar perfecto.

La habían encontrado.

-.-

Cayó pesadamente de espaldas, con un impacto bastante fuerte para vaciarle los pulmones con un jadeo de dolor. La arena se levanto perezosamente, como una nube de café en polvo. Keren se dio un golpe en la nuca y vio las estrellas.

.

.

.

Cuando Keren se despertó, el viento le golpeaba la cara y su ropa como si unas manos invisibles trataran de arrancársela del cuerpo. Estaba oscuro y temblaba de frio. Se incorporo con los codos y miro a su alrededor: arena. Lanzo un grito de dolor y de un salto se puso de pie.

Alzo los ojos hacia el cielo negro y aspiro profundamente mientras el recuerdo del sol desaparecía rotundamente de golpe. Ese había sido el principio del fin. El principio del terror.

Pero el sentido común rápidamente calmo su corazón. El viento. El aire fresco. Una tormenta. Tenia que ser una tormenta.

_Nubes._

Avergonzada, volvió a sentarse. Después se echo de costado con los brazos alrededor del cuerpo y se hizo un ovillo. El frio no le resultaba insoportable, era simplemente un gran cambio del calor horrible del día.

Sin darse cuenta volvió a dormir.

.

.

.

La despertó la luz pálida y gris del amanecer, que dejo ver la espesa capa de nubes que cubría el cielo. Las ráfagas la lastimaban y parecía que una gruesa capa de arena se había quedado pegada en su rostro para siempre. Al pasarse las manos por la cabeza, sintió que tenía el pelo duro debido a la tierra que volaba por el aire.

Unos minutos después, sin saber la dirección, se encontraba marchando hacia alguna parte de la arena. El cielo gris estaba dispuesto a estallar en cualquier momento.

Las potentes ráfagas se convirtieron en unos terroríficos ventarrones que tenían la fuerza de un huracán. El rugido del aire envolvió el mundo. Keren sintió que le podrían arrancar el pelo y la ropa en cualquier momento.

Keren se tapo los ojos con las manos, trataba de buscar un lugar en donde resguardarse, sentía como el aire podía levantarla y llevársela. A lo lejos, apareciendo de la nada Keren logro ver un edificio, era alto y con muchas ventanas, no sabia como había llegado ahí, nunca lo había visto. Pero tenia claro que ese era el lugar donde llegaría.

Al ir aproximándose al edificio, a Keren se le hizo difícil ver, pues el polvo del aire se había convertido en una densa niebla café, perceptible a cada respiración. Comenzaron a llorarle los ojos. El gran edificio al que se dirigía era una sombra larga que acechaba detrás de las nubes de polvo, que se iban agrandando cada vez mas, como un gigante en etapa de crecimiento.

El viento arreciaba con fuerza, cubriéndola de tierra y arenilla hasta lastimarla. De vez en cuando, algún objeto de cierto tamaño pasaba volando a su lado y le daba un susto de muerte.

Después llegaron los relámpagos.

Había recorrido la mitad del camino –quizá un poco mas-, cuando los rayos surgieron de la nada y la tierra que la rodeaba estallo en luces y truenos.

Caían del cielo en líneas irregulares, como barras de luz blanca, que, al chocar contra el suelo, arrojaban cantidades enormes de tierra calcinada. El ruido era tan insoportable que los oídos de Keren fueron perdiendo sensibilidad y, mientras se iba quedando sorda, ese sonido horroroso se fue apagando hasta transmutarse en un zumbido distante.

Continúo corriendo: casi ciega, incapaz de oír, apenas capas de divisar el edificio. Keren tropezó pero recupero el equilibrio. Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que una de esas dagas de luz alcanzara su cuerpo y la carbonizaran.

Quería gritar para escuchar su voz, aunque solo fuera una vibración débil dentro de su cerebro. Pero sabía que el aire plagado de polvo la asfixiaría. Ya era suficientemente dificultoso aspirar bocanadas de aire cortas y rápidas con la nariz. En especial con la tormenta de rayos que se estrellaban a su alrededor, chamuscando el aire y esparciendo un olor a cobre y a ceniza.

_¿Y donde estará la lluvia? _, se pregunto. ¿Qué clase de tormenta era esa?

Un relámpago blanco zigzagueo en el cielo y aterrizo justo a su lado. Grito, pero no pudo escuchar su voz. Entorno los ojos y algo, una explosión de energía o una ráfaga de aire, la arrojo hacia un lado. Al desplomarse de espaldas se le corto la respiración y un roció de piedras y arenilla se deslizo sobre su cabeza. Escupió y se limpio la cara mientras respiraba hondo y se arrastraba tratando de alejarse del gran cráter que dejo el rayo al caer.

El aire entro de nuevo en sus pulmones, miro al vacío y trato de volver a la realidad, estaba mareada, no distinguía nada, todo estaba distorsionado. Poco a poco pudo ir enfocando la vista, vio la tormenta, distinguió algunos rayos caer al fondo, y con horror pudo ver su pierna totalmente deformada.

Nuevamente grito, esta vez lo sintió y miro al cielo como suplicando un _¿Por qué?, _las lagrimas brotaban y antes de llegar al tronco de la nariz desaparecían, su mente estaba bloqueada mirando toda esa sangre que se mezclaba con horror con la arena.

Había quedado como la tonta de los juegos, como el tributo ingenuo que callo en la trampa de los encargados, _inteligente. _Esa era la idea del comienzo, ser la inteligente, y mirar donde había quedado, convertida en carbón humano. Miro al cielo y su última lágrima broto.

Otro rayo creado por las nubes cayo directamente sobre ella, cargándola como una pila y distribuyendo por su cuerpo una carga tan grande que destrozo cada miembro de su cuerpo, los dedos explotaron de tal manera que solo le quedo un trozo, sus piernas estallaron de igual manera llegando hasta las rodillas y mirando como sus huesos pasaron de blancos a negros. Su cabeza vibro emitiendo fuertes convulsiones, sus ojos quedaron en blanco por unos momentos y luego al igual que su cuerpo explotaron.

_Cañón._

-.-

El fuerte viento y los filosos granizos chocaban en el rostro de Mirsha, correr por el bosque nunca había sido lo mismo para ella. Ver hacia un lado y ver más que blanco; ver al lado contrario y ver lo mismo, blanco, blanco y más blanco. El pánico comenzó a perforar el cuerpo de Mirsha, siguió mirando en busca de su amiga. Pero había desaparecido, la había abandonado de nuevo.

Respirar era difícil con toda la nieve en su rostro, pronto empezaría a pasar frio. Tenía que buscar un refugio, concentro su mente tratando de buscar la solución al problema. Miro al cielo tratando de encontrar un rayo de sol, para así poder ubicar tan siquiera una dirección. Pero el sol había desaparecido también. Su corazón se agitaba cada vez un poco más.

Un fuerte sonido impacto en sus oídos, el sonido de un cañón. _–Alguien ha muerto-_ pensó Mirsha, sin darse cuenta Mirsha había dejado de respirar, volviendo en si con un fuerte tosido. No sabía si lo había hecho el susto del fuerte sonido, o porque dentro de ella el miedo empezó a sucumbir.

-correr a cualquier lado- murmuro con un leve tono para ella.

Comprendía que eso lo llevaría a cualquier lado, salir del bosque. Pero… ¿A dónde la llevaría realmente? No tenia alternativa, sin más que pensar, Mirsha siguió su camino por un blanco camino. Sin saber que le podría llegar a esperar al final.

.

.

.

La nieve comenzó a subir, cada pisada nueva era nieve que entraba en sus botas y se derretía, convirtiéndose en agua helada que hacia doler sus pies. Cada paso se hacía más doloroso, no sabía cuanta distancia había recorrido ni mucho menos cuanta más podría soportar. Se detuvo a descansar un poco, saco de su mochila un frasco con agua, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver lo poco que le quedaba, _solo un trago más_. Pensó.

Tenía que pensar rápido. En lo corta de su vida, ella había aprendido que en caso de padecer de agua, el hielo –que es una fuente de agua-, no era recomendado tomar, ya que el cuerpo gasta más energía al momento de tratar de derretir el hielo, por lo cual no era recomendado. Tratar de decir si tomar el resto del agua o dejarlo para después. Era desesperante decir viendo que a su alrededor había litros y litros de agua congelada. Tomo el frasco y abrió la tapa completa. Pego a sus labios y empino la botella. El agua pasó a través de su garganta, llenándola de un placer que muy pronto se acabaría. Cerró los ojos tratando de que así el placer fuera mejor, pero para su gran sorpresa fue al revés, al bajar el frasco y abrir los ojos, miro a lo lejos un cuerpo negro moviéndose a través de los blancos arboles.

Asustada se lanzo a un lado, ocultándose debajo de un gran árbol, con su mirada siguió aquel cuerpo sin distinguir que tributo podría ser, o peor aún, que muto podría ser. Recordó los mutos que usaron el año pasado, una versión escalofriante de un insecto gigante, como una mantis que en sus brazos tenia filosas hojas como cuchillas. En ese momento prefirió que fuera cualquier tributo a un vivo.

Miro que pronto el cuerpo iba desapareciendo entre los árboles, era el momento de irse y tomar el sentido contrario a él o ella.

Camino otro tramo largo, llegando a una planicie donde los arboles escaseaban. Miro con cautela para prevenir cualquier otro tributo y suspiro aliviada al no ver a nadie más. Camino lentamente a través de la planicie, tratando de buscar un buen lugar por donde seguir, ya se encontraba a medio camino cuando un ruido la saco de su gran esfera invisible de protección.

Conocía muy bien ese ruido, el sonido de un palo al quebrarse, diariamente lo escuchaba en su distrito al bajar de los árboles y caer sobre varas de árbol. Miro a su alrededor y no miro nada, mas blanco para acabarla de frustrar, se detuvo y reflexiono, ella sabía que no había sido ella, ya que se encontraba muy lejos de cualquier árbol.

_-crac- _

De nuevo el sonido.

Miro hacia atrás y sitio como su alma iba saliendo lentamente de su cuerpo, una flecha había pasado rosando por frente de su pecho, si no hubiera sido por el movimiento, la hubiera recibido directamente en la espalda, perforándola y… no quiso pensar lo que pudo ocurrir después.

Con el miedo corriendo por sus venas, giro y enfoco tratando de mirar a su oponente o el origen de aquella flecha. Pero nada.

Dio un paso hacia el frente, pero antes de dar el segundo, de nuevo aquel sonido, y ahora la flecha broto rápidamente de otro lado rozando por arriba de su cabeza, sintió el aire a través de sus cabellos.

-¿Quién está ahí?- grito tratando de no arrepentirse. -¿sal y da la cara?-

_-crac-_

Giro y se sorprendió al lograr ver a su atacante, no logro distinguir de que distrito era, pero era un hombre, su cabello corto y sus gruesos brazos lo distinguían sobre cualquier mujer. Se encontraba a una gran distancia de ella, y en las manos tenía el arco listo para lanzar la flecha. Fue un momento neutro para Mirsha, el tiempo se detuvo, ya no sentía el viento correr, ni los fríos granizos caer sobre su rostro.

-esper…- pero fue demasiado tarde. El sonido de la velocidad corto esa palabra.

Se escucho el chasquido de una cuerda, el sonido de un objeto zumbando por el aire y, por ultimo, el sonido húmedo y nauseabundo que confirma que la flecha había dando en el blanco.

En sus últimos momentos, recordó a su amiga Ale, una frágil lagrima broto, le había fallado. Su promesa.

-.—

El sonido del cañón había sido lo primero en desatar su miedo, los dos pies frente a ella eran el motivo del que miedo se transformara en algo más.

Ningún musculo de su cuerpo se movió, se congelo literalmente, tratando así de convertirse en parte del árbol donde se encontrar, y que el dueño de aquellos pies no lograra encontrarla. Pasaron los 5 minutos más eternos de su vida, obteniendo una gran colisión de ideas y pensamientos sobre su cabeza. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Seguiría esperando ahí? ¿Era alguna especie de broma? ¿Se estaría volviendo loca? Y la más mortífera de todas, estaría a punto de saber algo ¿moriría en ese momento, o continuaría en el juego?

Los pies se movieron y giraron en su mismo eje, dando "la espalda" de los zapatos. Qaren movió lo más lento que pudo su brazo en dirección a su maleta, quizá si intentara atacar y cortar el tendón de los dos pies y así inmovilizarlo un poco.

Abrió la maleta y deslizo su mano tocando cada cosa que encontrara. _Cuchillo, cuchillo, cuchillo. _¡Cuchillo!.

Lo tomo fuerte por el mango, el sudor empapo su frente y respiro, miro hacia enfrente y una fuerte sensación invadió su cuerpo. El sudor se hizo mas frio, el estomago se le revolvió y su mente colapso.

Los pies desaparecieron.

El corazón empezó a palpitar cada segundo más rápido, sentía como la sangre corría cada vez más rápido por sus venas. No sabia si era por no saber que le esperaba afuera, o el simple hecho de sentirse a salvo de aquel cuerpo. Siguió sin moverse.

_-vamos Qaren-_pensó.

Poco a poco se puso en posición para poder gatear a través del árbol y salir a explorar. El granizo seguía cayendo y proyectaba una gran cortina blanca que evitara ver más allá de uno metros. Si lograba correr e ir mas allá su vida estaría a salvo.

Tomo la decisión que tenia que tomar, igual de cautelosa tomo su maleta, la coloco en su espalda y se preparo para correr.

Respiro y se preparo.

Se impulso de la manera más rápida, esa podría ser la ultima vez que corriera en su vida.

Al pasar por el arco de la entrada del árbol, la temperatura corporal cambio bruscamente, aunque allá sido poco, dentro del árbol pudo calentarse en lo mas mínimo, ahora, fuera, con la briza a menos 0 grados, el impacto fue grande. Los huesos le dolieron y le dificultaba moverse, los pulmones se contrajeron y ocupaban mas oxigeno. Se detuvo un minuto examinando a su alrededor. Nada.

-me buscas- hablo la nieve.

_-estúpida nieve-_ pensó Qaren, _ -ojala y me dejes ver-_

-por aquí- rio de nuevo la nieve.

-no juegues- grito desesperadamente Qaren, -sal-

-si estoy justo atrás de ti-

Qaren siguió las ordenes sin prensarlo dos veces, volteo y miro el árbol donde se ocultaba al principio, ramas secas alrededor, y mas de aquel color que empezó a odiar Qaren. _Blanco._

-mujeres- susurro de nuevo esa voz.

Qaren se tenso y apretó fuertemente el mango de cuchillo, preparada para lo que vendría, pero desafortunadamente no pudo hacer nada. Se escucho un fuerte crujido proveniente del árbol, después un sonido de metal, como si estuvieran desenfundando algo. El sonido de un hueso al quebrarse y por ultimo el goteo de sangre sobre la nieve.

Las manos corrieron a tocar su rostro, se entumeció completamente al ver el color rojo Ruby que embarro sus manos. Los ojos giraban rápidamente buscando el motivo, ¿el porqué de eso? Pero nada, la sangre comenzó a escurrir por su rostro, sentía como las gruesas gotas pasaban por el contorno de sus ojos y terminaban en sus mejillas. Un fuerte dolor nació en la parte superior de la frente, era un dolor punzante, una fuerte presión en la cabeza, como si miles de abejas la hubieran picado en el mismo lugar. Subió la mano y poco a poco fue tocando su frente hasta que llego a algo duro, con el tacto fue tocando la base dura llena de sangre hasta que descubrió que era.

Era una gran hacha clavada exactamente en la parte de su frente, el lado filoso había perforado el cráneo de Qaren. Comprendió rápido y sus ojos giraron hacia la parte superior del árbol. Y ahí se encontraba. Sentado y al parecer con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro. El chico del distrito 3. Joczan.

-mujeres- repitió.

Qaren tomo fuerte la parte media del hacha y jalo hacia afuera.

Después simplemente callo y se escucho su final.

_Cañón._

-.-

Los pies se vencían cada vez mas, la nieve congelaba y quemaba los pies de Ana y Mario. _Falta poco._ Eso era lo que tenían en mente, era su única oportunidad para seguir.

A lo lejos se podía mirar ya la alta montaña y sus gigantes extremos rocosos. El granizo al parecer no era tan fuerte en esa zona de la arena. Un brillo de esperanza broto de sus ojos. Lo lograrían.

-¡vamos!- grito Mario, -nosotros podemos-

Ana no contesto, no podía gastar sus energías hablando, las ocupaba en las piernas, no en la boca.

_-RUUOAR-_

Un fuerte rugir corto el aire, golpes contra la nieve que un humano no podía dar, cada vez mas rápido, mas cerca. Y ante ellos un gran muto apareció. El doble de grande que ellos dos juntos, se ergio en sus dos patas traseras y enfrente cara a cara a los tributos.

Unos minutos después, ya estaba sobre ellos.

Un fuerte golpe, unas filosas garras, sangre, nieve.

**To be continued...**


	6. Sobrevive

**SOBREVIVE**

Sobrevivir era lo único que invadía la mente de Mario y Ana. Ante ellos se encontraba su destino disfrazado de un muto 2 metros mas grande que ellos. El rápido sonido de sus corazones latir, la suave sensación de anestesia en su cuerpo, la áspera respiración del muto sobre ellos, y aquellas filosas y puntiagudas garras abrazar la nieve.

-tengo una idea- Mario hablo lo mas bajo que pudo, pero perceptible para Ana, quien solo afirmo moviendo la cabeza, -corramos en sentidos opuestos, así el muto solo seguirá a...- no termino con la frase. Pero Ana sabia a lo que se refería, esto es cuestión de suerte, alguien correría con suerte y el muto lo dejaría en paz, mientras el otro tributo, correría con la bestia pisándole los talones.

Ana miro a lado izquierdo, observando el paisaje que le esperaba para su carrera de vida o muerte, solo logro mirar mas nieve. _¿Lo lograría? _Por otro lado, Mario no miro, prefería no saber que le deparaba su futuro, simplemente siguió mirando al muto y giro el rostro en dirección de Ana, se miraron y con un parpadear de ojos, supieron que esa era la señal, y su carrera comenzó.

-..-

Mario corrió hacia la derecha, sorprendiendo que el bosque lo esperara con sus largos y gordos troncos llenos de una sabana blanca creada por la nieve que aun seguía cayendo, no miro hacia atrás, él no quería probar su suerte. En ese momento lo único que pasaba por su mente eran arboles y mas arboles, tratando de no lograr bloqueare y poder seguir adelante y salvar su vida. Sus piernas no gritaban porque no podían, pero el sabia que no aguantarían mucho mas. Paso por un tramo donde la nieve estaba derretida, y sus pies lo traicionaron y callo al suelo, el impacto con el suelo le ocasiono una gran herida en la pierna derecha, la sangre se mostro con unos pequeños hilos de color rojo. Derrumbado en el suelo, con todos sus sentimientos por debajo, lo único que podía pensar, era que no logro despedirse de Ana, ni mucho menos desearle suerte. Ella había compartido el poco tiempo que logro permanecer en la arena, y nunca le dijo lo mucho que se lo agradecía.

Permaneció en silencio física y mentalmente, solo esperaba lo inevitable, nunca lo había pensado bien pero, realmente quería que el muto lo siguiera, quería acabar con esto, y quizá darle una oportunidad a Ana. Pero eso no paso, el silencio además de invadir su mente, también estaba a su alrededor, abrió los ojos y miro, y por desgracia, lo único que miro fue arboles, nieve y la trágica verdad. Estaba a salvo.

-..-

Al parecer correr era una de las cosas más importantes en este juego. Ana respiro profundo y corrió en la dirección que le correspondía, logro pasar los primeros pares de arboles sin venirse abajo, escuchaba sus fuertes pisadas al impactar la nieve, y también escuchaba otras mas fuertes, no quería pensar en el muto y que él podría producir ese sonido, tal vez Mario logro evitar al muto y conseguir llegar de nuevo a ella. Eso era realmente lo que ella quería, poder estar de nuevo con el. Sin motivo alguno ella lograba sentirse más a gusto a su lado, segura y dejar a un lado todo lo sucedido en la arena.

Miro un gran troco sobresalir sobre los demás, con una gran abertura en el centro, ahí podría lograr esconderse, pero, ¿seria lo mas indicado? No tendría mucho tiempo para decidir, así que lo pensó rápido, y tomo su suerte y eligió esconderse, con un brinco se lanzo sobre la nieve y se deslizo hacia el hueco en el árbol, la distancia era realmente corta unos cuantos metros pero su mente jugaba mal con ella y la miraba mucho mas lejos.

Justo en el momento en el que la mitad de su cuerpo pasaba la mitad del tronco y la seguridad estaba a resurgir en ella, algo la tomo de su espalda, era fuerte y grande, quería que fuera Mario o cualquier otro tributo, así tendría como sea alguna oportunidad de sobrevivir, pero al sentir una larga y dura garra supo que esa oportunidad nunca había llegado.

El tirón fue tan brusco que Ana se golpeo con la orilla del árbol, hubiera preferido quedar inconsciente en ese momento y no saber que pasaría a partir de ahí, pero estaba en "_Los Juegos del Hambre_" y aquí al parecer siempre pasaba lo que nadie deseaba.

_-"No hay peor lucha, que la que no se hace"-_

Esas palabras llegaron a la mente de Ana, y recordó como su madre constantemente las decía, su vida siempre había sido muy difícil, pero su madre nunca la hacia que se viniera abajo, con toda la presión y dificultades por las que pasaba. Y también esas fueron las últimas palabras que le dijo su madre.

-no importa lo que pase- dijo entre lágrimas su madre, -tú solo pelea-

Y las puertas se cerraron.

Los ojos del muto la miraban como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, no hacia ningún movimiento, simplemente la miraba tomándola de la espalda. Por otro lado, Ana estaba mirando sus posibilidades, nunca lograría zafarse de tremendas garras, no podía tener acceso a nada dentro de su mochila, además, ni recordaba si la llevaba consigo. Miro de nuevo aquellos ojos que se la comían por dentro, y miro que la distancia entre la cabeza y ella no era mucha. Sin pensarla logro darle una fuerte patada en el costado derecho de su cabeza, al principio el dolor fue leve, pero se dio cuenta que no lo lograría derribar con una simple patada, en cambio, su pie si sufrió el impacto, se le había instalado un pequeño dolor que al poco rato, se fue. Le pasó por la mente intentarlo de nuevo, pero, sabía que llegaría a fracturarse su pierna.

-¡que estas esperando!- grito Ana sucumbida por el pánico.

El aire se extinguía en sus pulmones, Ana no comprendía porque el muto se había quedado quieto, como paralizado, tal vez en el capitolio habría un error y los controles con los que manejaban a estas bestias, ya no funcionaban ¿seria eso? Los músculos tensados como piedras, los ojos fijos en ella y el aliento entrando por sus fosas nasales.

Pensó como lograr librarse del muto, pensaba en gritar, ¿estaría Mario cerca? Y si no solo estaba el, tal vez habría muchos más.

Atrás se escucho un zumbido, una pequeña vibración, unos fuertes pasos y una leve respiración.

-¿Mario?- dijo esperanzada, -¿eres tú?-

Silencio.

De nuevo la respiración, esta vez mas agitada, luego una sacudida, sonido de metal, una vibración nueva y mas fuerte, y por ultimo, su piel atravesada.

La penetración fue por debajo de su pulmón izquierdo, era una lanza con una punta muy puntiaguda, que brillaba, entre plateado y rojo por la sangre. Su cuerpo se helo, en realidad siempre lo estuvo ¿no es así? El frio del clima ya había penetrado su cuerpo desde hace tiempo, pero este frio era distinto, el frio de quedarse vacía por dentro, de saber que tu estancia estaba por terminar. El frio quemaba, sentía como recorría su cuerpo lentamente desde la lanza hasta la punta más lejos de su cuerpo. Miro el cielo, los arboles blancos cubiertos por la nieve, un leve rayo que se filtro del sol y después blancura completa.

_-…-_

¿Y ahora que hacer?

Se pregunto Joczan, la chica del distrito 9 acababa de morir gracias a él, agradecía el motivo por el cual el muto se había quedado congelado, pero el punto era, seguirá así o regresaría y lo atacaría. Ocupaba tomar su lanza de nuevo, descubrió que era muy buena arma, así como murió esta chica, podría morir los demás. Tomo una decisión. Lentamente, fijándose donde posaba sus pies, se fue acercando al muto, contemplaba su grueso pelaje y sus filosas garras, una bestia mortal. Después paro en la chica, le había dado justo debajo de un pulmón, la sangre seguía surgiendo del orificio donde había dado. Su cuerpo se había aflojado y si no fuera por los brazos del muto, ya hubiera caído al suelo.

Unos pasos mas y estaría casi tomando de nuevo su lanza. Unos pocos centímetros y como un parpadear, sus oídos le dolieron, un chillido invadió cada lugar en su mente, era tanto el dolor que callo al suelo. Por instinto puso sus manos en las orejas, como tratando de evitar que saliera o entrara algo. Abrió todo lo que pudo los ojos y miro de donde provenía, pero no sabía.

Soporto un instante, ya estaba por darse como muerto y paro el sonido. Todo quedo en completo silencio, uno mas profundo que el otro. Hablaba y no lograba escucharse. Pero una nueva voz, una que estaba seguro de donde provenía hablo.

El capitolio.

-…-

-Felicidades- la voz resonaba en toda la arena, una voz seca, sin sentimientos, -Felicidades a los 3 tributos finalistas, en los distritos 3,4 y 5 respectivamente deben de sentirse orgulloso de ustedes- una pausa, -y para conmemorar este gran evento, se les dará una gran y ultima cena, para dos de ustedes claro- se escucha una risa al fondo, -así que los esperamos en la cornucopia, ¡oh! Por cierto, hagan las pases por esta vez, no querrán que su cena se arruine- silencio de nuevo, - y si por si se les olvidaba, esta es una regla, así que los vemos pronto, este es el ultimo anuncio, nos vemos-

-…-

Pepe miraba desde atrás de un gran árbol, la cornucopia estaba vacía, a excepción de una gran mesa que pusieron en el centro, era extensa y larga, podrían comer 30 personas en esa mesa, conto las sillas y no le sorprendió el numero, 24 sillas. Y solo 3 estaban desocupadas, una a cada extremo y otra en el medio. Las demás sillas estaban ocupadas por unos bultos negros, como grandes bolsas de basura.

No quiso pensar, solo esperar a ver al siguiente tributo en aparecer.

Transcurrió solamente 5 minutos (_si su reloj interno no fallaba_) y logro ver al primer tributo, era el del distrito 5, Mario si no mal recordaba. Estaba oculto igual que el, si él lograba observarlo ¿también lo vería el? ¿Seria seguro salir? Y lo fundamental, ¿seguirían la regla de "paz"?

Vio a su alrededor, faltaba alguien, no saldría hasta ver al otro tributo, regreso su mirada a Mario quien sorprendentemente le hacia una seña, levantaba la mano y apuntaba hacia la punta de un árbol al norte de su ubicación. Miro y observo la astucia del otro tributo, trepado de un árbol, en la punta de él, nos observa como próximas presas, su mirada esta clavada en ambos, primero yo, después el, regresa a mi, pareciera un circulo vicioso, donde no sabe quien será primero.

Escucho hojas quebrarse, regreso a Mario y veo que esta de pie, a la luz de todos, mi mira y sé que trata de decirme algo, da un paso al frente y comprendo inmediatamente que quiere que salga, esta dispuesto a dar la cara, pero ¿solamente el?

Me levanto, pero regreso a mi escondite, me tiemblan los pies. Cojo una piedra y la sujeto fuertemente. Lo intento de nuevo.

Dar un paso hacia afuera, al descubierto, cuesta mucho, piensa como este podría ser un gran error. Mario esta cada vez mas cerca, se arriesga y mira hacia el árbol, el aun sigue ahí. De observador.

Sigo mi trayectoria, doy pasos lentos y atentos, observando lo mejor posible de cualquier trampa tendida o algo extraño en esto. Mario ya esta en la mesa, posado detrás de la silla principal, veo como mira los sacos negros, al parecer el no comprende que serán, se rasca la nariz.

Llego a la silla contraria de Mario, lo contemplo fijamente, no hay rastros de ataque, no hay nada. Solo un pobre tributo que sufre al igual que yo. Levanto la mano en forma de saludo y el... ¿es una sonrisa? Para mi, una sonrisa seria de mas en estos momentos, pero trato de verlo de buena manera y sonrió también.

-¿Dónde esta?- pregunta dándole fin a su sonrisa.

Miro a mi espalda, en dirección al árbol, no esta. El otro tributo desapareció.

-…-

Correr. Nada de tonterías. Correr y vencer.

Esa era la ideología en esos momentos de Joczan. Nada de tonterías del capitolio, por favor, a quien en su sano juicio piensa que el capitolio daba una cena así nomas, por nomas. El conoce la palabra trampas. Y sabe muy bien que el capitolio es muy bueno usando esa palabra.

Sale al exterior, sin la protección de los arboles, y al frente de él, la mesa, y sus dos rivales. Y unas extrañas bolsas negras.

Su paso es seguro, camina sin bajar la mirada, observando a los dos tributos, siente que ya esta por llegar el final y sabe que el será el triunfador, mira las sillas desocupadas y solo queda la del medio, decide seguir el juego y toma su lugar. Todos están a la espalda de la silla, sin sentarse y mirándose unos a los otros.

-no se ustedes, pero espero que nos den pollo- en su rostro se marco una pequeña risa; su juego estaba empezando.

-…-

-¿Pollo?- se pregunto Mario, que clase de persona toma esto tan a la ligera, el tenia sus sospechas, sabia que había un _as_ bajo la manga detrás de todo esto. Observo al chico del distrito 6, sus extraños movimientos de manos, se rascaba constantemente los dedos. Señal de nerviosismo. ¿Lo estarían todos? O ya estaba alucinando.

-¿Qué?- gruño Joczan, -¿no se van a sentar? Lo más probable es que los estén esperando-

Ninguno contesto, Mario tomo su silla, con leve fuerza la jalo hacia atrás, y con un sencillo paso, ya estaba sobre ella, con los codos rozando la rugosa y maltratada madera. Pepe no tardo en seguirlo.

Estaba tan nervioso que nunca se dio cuenta, que estaba sudando, desde cuando una persona suda con nieve como clima. No lo sabía. Junto sus manos, las entrelazo y solo espero lo que estaba por llegar.

-¡ah! Por cierto- dijo de nuevo Joczan, -Felicidades por llegar conmigo a los tres finales-

-felicidades supongo- murmuro más como un susurro Pepe.

-igual yo- contesto Mario.

-ocuparan mucha suerte- no supo si Joczan lo dijo para el, pero Mario lo escucho. Fue su manera de fulminar la conversación.

-…-

-Bienvenidos de nuevo- la voz ronca de siempre, la cual nunca supieron ni sabrán su procedencia. –Sabíamos que podríamos contar con ustedes para esta gran y _ultima_ cena-

Cada cierto tiempo entraba una pequeña interferencia en el sonido, suponían que era cada vez que oprimían y desoprimían el botón para hablar.

-Y para cerciorarnos que todos se queden para cenar, les presentaremos a unos nuevos amiguitos- ruido de transferencia.

El bosque a nuestro alrededor, sufrió un leve cambio, no perceptible para el ojo humano, eso lo sabían, pero algo había nuevo ahí. El aire había cambiado, podía sentirse al respirar, ya no eran solo ellos tres. Había "alguien o algo" escondido tras el bosque.

-Ellos tienen tanto gusto de conocerlos- musito de nuevo la voz, -pero yo que ustedes, ni me levantara de la mesa-

La nieve dejo de caer, pero las nubes nunca se fueron.

-una noticia mas- continuo, -no queríamos vernos muy egoístas hacia ustedes, nuestros tributos. Qué egoísta y tacaño de nuestra parte seria darle la cena solo a tres tributos, ¿verdad?, claro esta, así que hemos traído a sus queridos tributos caídos, ellos también merecen esa cena igual que ustedes, solo que ellos ya un poco tarde.- silencio, -las bolsas que se encuentran, no se si ya lo habían notado, pero si... son sus compañeros, amigos, o desconocidos-

Como por arte de magia, las grandes bolsas negras empezaron a desintegrase, dejando al descubierto los cuerpos (si se les puede llamar así) de los tributos muertos.

Los chicos del distrito 1. Mateo, aparece con el hacha aun incrustada en su pecho, tiene sangre seca por todo el cuerpo. Su cabeza inclinada al suelo. Muerto. Keren, pelo chamuscado, piel negra, y sin extremidades, todo desapareció, exploto. Muerta. Los del distrito 2, Benítez, de cabeza hacia abajo, parecía normal, ningún rasguño, ningún moretón, alguno que otro rastro de sangre, pero del cuello hacia arriba, parecía una bola de plastilina, fingiendo ser una cara mal hecha. No podías distinguir la nariz ni los ojos, todo estaba boludo y con sangre y costras por todos lados. Muerto. Sarah es difícil distinguir su causa de muerte, pero si observábamos bien, tiene unas coceduras alrededor de cuello, un círculo perfecto del cual broto sangre, decapitada y muerta.

El chico del Distrito 3, sin odios, en su lugar, dos fuertes agujeros del cual solo se veía negro hacia adentro, sus ojos rojos. Muerto. El alambre de cobre aun estaba incrustado en el cuello de Giovanna, encarnando cada vez más en su cuello. Muerta. La chica del distrito 4, Ethel, al igual que Sarah, coceduras alrededor. Muerta. Los ojos de Mario rápidamente llenan de lagrimas, al fin supo que fue aquel sonido de su hermana, los brazos no terminan en las manos, si no que en ambos brazos terminan en piñones donde se ven fuertes coceduras, su hermana sin manos. Muerta. Como algo decorativo, Nissa lleva en su cuello la flecha clavada, la punta brilla por la parte trasera de su cuello, mientras por en frente sale la cola empapada con un todo rojo. Muerta. Violetta esta desnuda, y muestra en su pecho, como le hace falta un pedazo de piel, donde el hacha de Sharly había estado, provocando así su muerte. En cambio su compañero, Sharly, incrustado en todo su cráneo, grandes piedras, creando huecos en el hueso, ojos fijos en el suelo, sin vida. Muerto como todos.

Como creado por el demonio, estaba el chico alguna vez llamado Josh. En el lugar donde se suponían que tenía que estar sus ojos, solo había huecos vacíos, llenos de una sustancia negra. Sangre seca. Muerto. Qaren, aun tenía los ojos virados hacia el centro de su frente, en donde se encontraba una gran abertura creada por el hacha que le clavo Joczan. Muerta. Como si así hubieran muerto, Ana y Arturo se encontraban sobre la mesa, agarrados de la mano, ambos con sus heridas y sus rostros llenos de sangre, ambos Muertos.

Flor, la chica del distrito 10, fue la más difícil en distinguir, su cuerpo fue separado en tantos pedazos que se miraba mas hilo quirúrgico que piel. Una muñeca de trapo se podría ver mejor que ella. Israel llevaba colgado una bola de metal con picos sobresalientes, unos clavados en su cráneo, y otros al aire libre. Muerto. Harold era algo parecido a un queso, lleno de orificios por todo el cuerpo, junto a Mirsha quien aun conservaba la flecha clavada en su cuerpo, los dos juntos y Muertos.

Y finalmente estaba Eric, quien parecía haber obtenido muchos años en poco tiempo, su piel arrugada y seca, pequeñas costras color arena brotaban de su piel, Muerto. Samanta era la única que no estaba sentada como una persona normal. Ella estaba puesta de espaldas, dando a ver las fuertes quemaduras que le dejo el campo de batalla, mostrando músculos, y alguno que otro musculo. Muerta.

_Todos Muertos._

.

.

.

-Sorprendidos- regreso la voz, -pero esto aun no acaba, aun falta el gran banquete.

Ninguno de los 24 tributos hablaban, unos claro esta, porque no podían, pero otros, solo respiraban y esperaban lo que estaba por venir.

-el gran banquete son ustedes- las risas llegaron desde todas partes, -son tres, y solo uno saldrá con vida, piensen quienes serán, quien de ustedes aprovechara mejor el banquete, sin mas que decir, provecho-

-…-

Sin darse cuenta, Pepe había dejado de respirar, su mirada ida y su mente en blanco. De repente, todo se le hiso muy complicado, siempre trato de seguir adelante, de lograr ganar este juego, que al final solo era eso, un juego. Pero al parecer, estaba en una nube, una nube de la cual nunca había bajado y pararse en la tierra y ver la realidad. Nunca podría ganar, era ilógico. Suerte es lo que tenia al lograr estar en los 3 finales, pero solo era eso.

Alzo su cara y miro más allá de los tributos, miro más allá de las barreras de la arena. Pensó en su distrito, ¿acaso tendrían esperanza? Regreso y miro a Mario, quien anteriormente lo miro de la misma manera, planeaba algo. _Todos lo planeaban._ Miro a Joczan, él estaba aun sentado, pero sabía que no tardaría en levantarse y obedecer al capitolio, y lograr vencer. Mario se levanto rápidamente, trepo a la meza y sin pensar (ya que estaba muerto) tomo la maza de tipo medieval que tenia clavada Israel en el rostro y enfrento a Joczan, quien ya había sacado un hacha de su mochila. Los metales al chochar provocaban escalofríos internos en Pepe, estaba paralizado, sentía entumido cada parte de su cuerpo, era como si fantasmas tomaran su cuerpo y no lo dejaran mover, pero al mismo tiempo pellizcaran provocando un leve dolor.

-¡oye tu!- la voz era de Mario, no sabia si se dirigía a él, o era parte de la batalla con Joczan, -no que te ha pasado aquí, pero si quieres acercarte mas a la victoria, podrías ayudarme-

Se debatían entre la vida y la muerte. _¿Tendría cazo? _Al final, uno de los dos sobrevivientes, moriría también. Es solo retrasar lo inevitable.

-el ya esta muerto- grito Joczan, -es que no lo vez- acto seguido, con un fuerte golpe, Joczan arremata contra Mario, quien cae sobre los tributos Muertos del distrito 3, Joluroo y Giovanna caen de sus sillas.

Joczan se acerca con el hacha en sus manos, apretándola como para que no se escape al dar el golpe de gracia. Mario estaba tendido, sin reaccionar. ¿Listo para su muerte?

-Prepárate, que tú eres el próximo- balbuceo Joczan, y eso fue lo que hizo reaccionar a Pepe. Podría lograrlo. Si.

Tendría poco tiempo, lo que tardara en darse cuenta Joczan de su nuevo enemigo. Parecía estar muy concentrado en Mario, quien aun no despertaba. Quiso hacer el menor ruido posible, miro a su alrededor, ningún arma disponible, miro el cuello de compañera de distrito Nissa, quien aun llevaba la flecha con la que murió, se atrevió, la tomo y con un fuerte y rápido movimiento, logro sacarla de su cuello, llevándose consigo uno que otro pedazo de carne. Lo quebró por la mitad, tomando solo la punta de la flecha, giro y miro a Joczan, brinco y lo apuñalo por la espalda provocando un grito de su parte y un fuerte codazo de regaño.

Ahora Pepe era el que se encontraba en el suelo, tumbado sobre la mesa con un fuerte dolor de espalda, cerro los ojos y acepto las consecuencias que podrían llegar. Tomo aire y espero.

_Crack._

Solo fue eso. Algo al romperse. Recordó la vez que su madre lo regaño en su distrito. Cuando de pequeño, igual que en el presente, cerró los ojos y dejo caer una estatuilla que su madre valoraba mucho. El sonido que para él fue como una sentencia. Y hoy, todo se repetía de nuevo. El golpe, la oscuridad, el sonido. Pero esta vez, hasta ahí llego.

Levanto el rostro con miedo, abrió un ojo, como si fuera graciosos hacerlo de esa manera y así esperar algo mejor, y su sorpresa fue ver, aun de pie a Joczan, con la mirada caída, un hilo delgado y brillante de sangre pasar a través de todo su rostro, comenzando de la parte superior derecha, tocando levemente su ceja, recorriendo su pómulos y terminando en sus labios. En contraste con su pálida piel, la sangre no era del rojo normal, llegaba a verse un tono negro, como en las historias de terror, negra por la maldad.

Siguió observando, por la parte posterior alcanzo a ver como fue el impacto, como cada punta de metal, de la maza que usaba Mario, se incrustaba en el cráneo de Joczan. Su piel se helo, sintió fuertes nauseas; y así se dio cuenta que en este juego no valía la pena, siempre habría algo que te haría devolver todo.

-…-

_Cañón._

-…-

No sabia como lo había hecho, nunca pensó en que sus propias manos harían presencia en tal acto. Pero... Era para sobrevivir, eso justifica los hechos ¿No? Sintió como lentamente Joczan perdía el balance, como el suelo se derrumbaba ante el y caía. Por sus pies entro una leve brisa, el viento soplo, y se llevo consigo el alma del tributo.

Ahora todo era diferente, para el, para el otro tributo vivo. Se acercó a Pepe y por lo mas extraño que pareciera, tendió su mano y lo ayudo a levantarse.

-ven aquí- murmuro Mario al tiempo que con un fuerte tirón, levanta a Pepe y ambos están de frente a frente.

-gracias- dijo Pepe, -yo pensé que...-

-no lo digas- soltó su mano, -sé que uno de nosotros lo tendrá que hacer, pero antes de eso...- miro a su alrededor, -no se si seré yo, o serás tu, pero me gustaría decirte que lo siento-

-pienso lo mismo, y creo que si la suerte no esta de mi lado- rio al recordar tan desagradable frase y ver que la uso, -me da gusto que hallas sido tu quien diera fin a esto-

Mario no supo que hacer a continuación, ¿sonreír? ¿Estrecharse las manos? ¿Decir gracias?

-…-

La reacción de pepe al principio fue dudosa y con temor, pero al final comprendió que lo decía en serio. Los ojos de Mario reflejaban el mismo dolor que sentía Pepe en ese momento, lo que ambos querían era acabar con todo esto de una vez.

A su mente llegaron todo lo que paso, todo lo que el mugre capitolio los hacia pasar, si uno lograba sobrevivir y ser el gran victorioso de los juegos, al regresar no le esperaba nada nuevo, seria igual, hasta peor. Pensó en todas las riquezas que ofrece el capitolio, será estupendo, ya no sufrir de hambre, tener un nuevo lugar donde vivir tranquilamente, pero... y lo demás, lo que ninguno de los otros tributos mencionaban, el pasado cargado en sus espaldas, tener en la mente todo lo que paso para llegar a esa riqueza, a quienes tubo que pisar para seguir adelante. ¿Seguro que deseaba eso?

-Que gane el mejor- dijo en voz baja y con una reverencia.

Antes de que todo empezara, Pepe se inclino y arrebato la lanza que aun sostenía Joczan. La llevo a su pecho y apretó con sus manos tan fuertes que podía sentir el tacto de Joczan, como si su ser estuviera ahí. Se coloco de pie y con una señal le indico a Mario que estaba listo, que lo inevitable no podía esperar más.

Con un fuerte impulso, logro levantarse un medio metro del suelo y colocar la lanza de tal manera que la fuerza fuera lo máximo posible, miro a su rival y lanzo. La punta del arma cortaba el aire a su paso, podías escuchar el eco que provocaba.

Mario rodo y logro esquivar la lanza, solo dejando el susto en su memoria. Se levanto y girando la maza en su brazo se abalanzo sobre Pepe, giro la muñeca y la bola metálica ataco a Pepe, quien utilizo su brazo de escudo y al impacto sintió como una parte dentro de el exploto.

Con la otra mano vacía, Pepe abulto los dedos y ejecuto un puño directo en el rostro. Mario retrocedió y se froto el ojo izquierdo. No existían palabras, no había reclamos ni ofensas, ellos sabían que el juego era limpio y que pasara lo que pasara entre ellos estaría bien.

Mario sonrió y comenzó a girar de nuevo la maza.

_Esta vez no _pensó Pepe; corrió y se barrió sobre los pies de Mario, provocando un fuerte golpe en los tobillos, callo y doblo las rodillas en señal de dolor. Se hecho sobre el, colocando los pies sobre sus pantorrillas dejándolo inmóvil, sus codos apretaron fuertemente los músculos de los brazos; se detuvo, observo a su contrincante y por su mente paso _¿Qué debo hacer ahora?_

Mario no perdió el tiempo e impacto la cabeza de Pepe con la suya propia, ocasionando un fuerte mareo y logrando zafarse del peso. Ahora él era el que estaba arriba. Apretó fuerte su cuerpo contra el de Pepe y comenzó con los puños, uno tras otro, el dolor pasó de sus manos a sentirlo en todo el cuerpo, una furia corrió por su sangre. Miro la sangre en sus manos y entro en un momento de pánico. Se apartó de Pepe y se hizo un ovillo enseguida.

Sin atreverse a mirar, cerró su mundo y espero que el tiempo le diera el resultado.

-…-

_Por un instante, el tiempo se detuvo, y Pepe regreso a su hogar._

_Estaba con su madre y su hermano menor; sentados en las afueras de su casa contemplando el bello crepúsculo. Sintiendo el flujo del aire en todo su cuerpo._

_Miro hacia el cielo y observo las primeras estrellas, pequeños puntos luminosos que lentamente empezaban a aparecer en lo alto. _

_-Yo seré una de ellas- escucho las ultimas palabras que le dijo su padre en su lecho de muerte, -y siempre que me necesites háblame, donde quiera que yo este, o donde tu estés, te escuchare-_

Con una lagrima en su rostro, sonrió al ver aquella estrella en el cielo, sabia que era su padre mirándolo desde el cielo.

-gracias- termino.

_Cañón._

-…-

-Querida gente de Panem- Todo quedo en silencio, el bosque, la montaña, _todo. _Ya había acabado, -les presentamos al ganador de los catorceavos juegos del hambre, felicidades tributo 5-

-…-

**EPILOGO**

_**Un tiempo después...**_

Nunca supo como salió, ni mucho menos lo que siguió después de la "gran victoria".

Riqueza, abundante comida. Pero con el paso del tiempo nunca llego a disfrutarlo, se la pasaba en su cama, con la vista ida, sin atender a nadie, todo se había convertido en una rutina, despertar, comer, dormir. Su vida, al igual que la de cualquier otro tributo, había cambiado para siempre. Ese era su destino desde el momento que escucho su nombre en la cosecha.

Tocaron su puerta, entro un hombre grande y musculoso, piel pálida como un fantasma. _Odell, _recordó. Su tutor en los juegos.

Se acercó y lo ayudo a salir de la cama, lo encamino hacia la sala de estar donde logro ver unas maletas y unos cuantos trajes fuera.

-es hora de irnos- anuncio Odell.

Mario no constato, sabia lo que seguía.

-es hora de irnos al capitolio, ahora tú serás el tutor de nuestro distrito- y fue en ese momento cuando comprendió que esto no había acabado y nunca lo haría. Llevaría esta horrible vida, una vida en la cual sufrió, y ahora ver la vida de otros esfumarse, y lo llevaría hasta el día de su muerte.

**FIN.**


End file.
